Mr Potter & Mr Malfoy
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?
1. Não cutuque um Potter com a vara

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri (nunca muda, não? NÃO XD).

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Não cutuque um Potter com a vara.**

Draco acordou tarde naquela ensolarada manhã de Domingo, resultado da última festa sonserina que esteve presente. Sua cabeça latejava de dor, conseqüência das altas doses de Firewiskey que consumiu. Olhou para seu lado e observou Blaise Zabini dormindo calmamente, despido de qualquer roupa e com apenas um lençol cobrindo suas partes íntimas. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha. Havia dormido com ele?

Há um tempo Draco estava à procura de um novo parceiro de cama, mas não se satisfizera com nenhum.

Tinha uma pessoa especial em mente. Alguém que considerava impossível de alcançar, não por ser melhor que ele, mas por não terem uma certa proximidade. Por isso, estava recrutando garotos da sonserina para dormirem com ele. Infelizmente, nenhum saciava seu desejo por Harry Potter.

Por mais que seu bom senso lhe dissesse que desejar Potter era, ao mesmo tempo loucura e suicídio, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para o sonserino controlar-se. Quando ocasionalmente encontrava Harry no corredor, precisava se segurar para não agarrá-lo e dar uns bons amassos nele. O fato do grifinório quase sempre estar sozinho era algo que aumentava esse desejo. Nos últimos dias, não conseguiu evitar seguir o garoto aonde quer que fosse.

Levantou-se da cama, ainda tonto, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro para tomar um bom banho. O lado bom de ser Domingo era que muitos acordavam tarde ou iam para Hogsmead e o castelo ficava agradavelmente vazio. Potter não ia para Hogsmead com freqüência, o que aumentava as chances de topar por acaso com ele em algum corredor. Ultimamente, pensava em Potter quase toda hora, mas não perdia a chance de provocar o grifinório, apenas para ter um bom motivo para se aproximar dele.

Saiu para tomar café da manhã sozinho, já que todos seus companheiros estavam dormindo profundamente e o salão comunal da sonserina estava deserto. Como previra, o castelo também estava vazio, exceto por um ou outro nerd da Corvinal andando por aí. Ouviu a voz da Granger e do Weasel e como não pretendia estragar seu dia logo cedo, escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua do corredor. Sentia-se ridículo fazendo isso, mas não conseguiu evitar. O casal conversava a respeito de Potter, algo como ele estar distante nos últimos dias, algo que o próprio Draco também havia percebido.

Quando viu que o corredor estava livre e saiu, em direção ao salão principal, sentiu uma mão o puxando de volta para trás da estátua seguinte. Foi jogado contra a parede por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o menino que sobreviveu.

- Potter??! – Perguntou atônito.

- Malfoy... – respondeu o grifinório, parecendo um pouco atormentado.

- O que você quer? – falou, tentando se recompor do susto.

- Saber porque andou me seguindo nesses últimos dias.

- Quem disse que andei te seguindo?

- Não se faça de idiota! Pensa que não percebi? O que você quer comigo, afinal?

- Não quero nada com você! Por que iria querer?

Alguns passos de alunos transitando pelo corredor interromperam a pequena conversa que estavam tendo e, Harry, por instinto, cobriu a boca de Draco com uma mão, enquanto a outra o mantinha apoiado sobre a parede. Comprimindo cada vez mais o sonserino com seu corpo, o grifinório o encarava firmemente, não deixando de manter o contato visual com Draco em momento algum.

Encarando aquela íris verde, que brilhava tão intensamente, as pernas de Draco começaram a tremer, assim como todo seu corpo. Harry, observando isso, diminuiu a distância entre seus corpos.

- Malfoy, eu... Na verdade, é sobre outra coisa que quero falar com você...– Disse com a voz rouca.

Draco podia sentir a respiração quente de Harry em seu rosto. Aos poucos, viu o moreno corando e se perguntou se estaria também corado. A pouca distância entre os rostos dos garotos foi um incentivo para Draco que, inclinando-se para frente, colou seus lábios aos semi-abertos convidativos do grifinório. No princípio, Harry ficou sem reação e até surpreso com o ato. Aos poucos, foi permitindo que a língua do loiro, que lutava para invadir sua boca, tocasse a sua. Quando Draco percebeu que Potter já não oferecia resistência, puxou-o para mais perto, até seus corpos estarem perfeitamente colados e aprofundou o beijo.

Harry acariciava o cabelo do loiro com uma das mãos enquanto que, com a outra, descia para o traseiro dele. Seu toque repassava a Draco uma certa urgência. Este, segurava Harry pelos quadris, e, percebendo o volume sobre as calças do moreno, pressionou sua ereção contra a dele e começou a esfregá-las. A este ponto, ambos tremiam, e Draco abandonou a boca de Harry e começou a atacar seu pescoço, dando-lhe leves mordidas. Ao mesmo tempo desfazia o nó da gravata do moreno. Harry desceu as mãos, até chegar no zíper da calça do sonserino, mas seu objetivo fora interrompido por vozes conhecidas no corredor.

Os dois pararam de se movimentar no mesmo momento quando ouviram a voz de Ron.

- Mas, Mione, eu juro que ouvi a voz do Harry!

- Mas como, Ron? Acabamos de passar por aqui!

- Ele pode ter passado por aqui em algum momento.

- Se tivesse, teríamos visto.

- Ron! Hermione! – Gritou uma voz do outro lado do corredor. Era Neville.

O gorduchinho fez um sinal para que o casal se aproximasse, o que os fez se afastar de Harry e Draco. Ambos suspiraram aliviados e trocaram olhares preocupados.

O cabelo de Draco já não estava mais perfeitamente arrumado e impecável, como de costume. Estava completamente bagunçado e caía pelo rosto. Suas roupas estavam completamente amassadas, sua gravata fora do lugar e suas bochechas completamente coradas. O estado de Harry era muito pior. Com a gravata totalmente desarrumada, assim como o cinto e aquilo que ele chamava de cabelo, sem contar seus lábios inchados e seus olhos sedentos de desejo. Malfoy, ofegante, sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

- Terminamos isso mais tarde.

E saiu correndo.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Harry continuava imóvel atrás da estátua, mesmo após ter se arrumando, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Era verdade que, pretendia declarar-se ao loiro, mas não tinha esperanças de que ele reagisse dessa maneira.

- Ai está você! O que está fazendo, Harry? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

Harry não respondeu. Encarava o chão lembrando das carícias do sonserino e no que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Harry, acorda!

Estava apaixonado? Talvez. Agora que Malfoy havia dado sinais de correspondência, todo o tempo do mundo era precioso. Desde as férias de verão, o Harry não conseguia tirar o sonserino da cabeça. A princípio, pensava que era apenas uma obsessão boba em saber se ele havia, ou não, se tornado um comensal. Mas, na medida em que as férias foram se desenrolando, a tal obsessão crescia descontroladamente, a ponto de Harry começar a ter sonhos eróticos com o loiro. Foi então, que percebeu que o estava desejando.

Um forte soco tirou Harry de suas divagações.

- AI!

- Desculpa, cara. Foi o único jeito.

- Você estava entrando em estado vegetativo. – brincou Hermione.

Harry riu, ainda massageando a bochecha.

- Tá certo...Qual é o problema?

- Neville contou que hoje, durante o jantar, vamos ter uma surpresa. Ele soube pela professora Sprout.

- Que tipo de surpresa? – Perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Ninguém sabe. – respondeu Hermione – Segundo ele, Dumbledore pediu para que todos os alunos comparecessem.

- Queria saber o que é, afinal... – Ponderou Ron.

- Se você soubesse não seria surpresa, Ron.

- Concordo com o Harry. Vamos esperar para ver, certo?

Ron deixou escapar um muxoxo. Hermione começou a analisar Harry durante o período de silêncio entre os três e deixou escapar um gritinho agudo assustando tanto Ron, como o alvo de sua análise.

- O que foi, Mione? Quer nos deixar surdos? – Falou o ruivo com as mãos nos ouvidos. Harry também havia tido a mesma reação.

- Não, é que... Harry! O que é isso no seu pescoço?

O grifinório começou a tatear o pescoço quando sentiu uma pequena dor no lado esquerdo. Amaldiçoou-se por não amarrar a gravata direito. Aquilo, provavelmente, era resultado daquelas mordidas que Draco lhe dera. O problema seria inventar uma desculpa convincente para enganar Hermione.

- Harry. – Falou a garota séria. – O que você andou fazendo?

- Nada.

- Com quem você estava?

- Ninguém.

- Onde você estava?

- Em lugar nenhum.

- Não minta para mim.

- Não estou mentindo.

Hermione fechou a cara e se aproximou do amigo, abrindo mais um pouco a gola de sua camisa para ver aquela marca suspeita. Apertou de leve e Harry resmungou que doía. Ron apenas olhava de Harry para Hermione, vice versa, confuso.

- Quem foi o responsável por isso, Harry? Pelo que vejo, parece uma mordida.

Ron riu baixo e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, resmungando a resposta de uma forma quase inaudível.

- ...oy.

- Quem? – Perguntou Hermione.

Harry respirou fundo e tornou a responder.

- Draco Malfoy.

O queixo de Ron caiu e Hermione sorriu parecendo satisfeita, enquanto Harry corava violentamente.

- Mas ele te forçou a fazer alguma coisa?

Harry movimentou a cabeça negativamente.

- Na verdade, eu tomei a iniciativa...Eu que o puxei para trás da estátua...Eu queria falar uma coisa com ele, e...

- Então, eram vocês se amassando atrás da estátua?

Harry assentiu, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do chão. Ron encarava o amigo como se ele fosse do outro mundo. Gostar de garotos, problema nenhum! Gostar de Malfoy? Isso provava que Harry não estava no seu melhor estado mental.

- E, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com você ter se distanciado de nós nessa última semana e ficar a maioria do tempo no mundo da lua?

Harry voltou a assentir.

- Cara...Eu...Você...Malfoy...Vocês...

- Ron, forme frases que possamos entender, por favor. – falou Hermione empolgada. – Digo, você e Malfoy, finalmente vão deixar de ser inimigos?

- Não sei. Ele foi embora sem dizer nada. – mentiu.

Hermione encarou Harry atônita.

- Você esperava que ele ficasse e nos cumprimentasse? 'Oi Weasel, sangue ruim. Sou o novo amante de Harry Potter, vamos ser amigos?'. – Imitou a grifinória.

Harry ria com gosto e Ron fez uma cara feia por conta do trocadilho com seu sobrenome. Depois da revelação, os amigos prometeram não comentar nada a respeito do ocorrido com ninguém, nem mesmo com Malfoy. Harry pensava no que o sonserino poderia estar planejando para o próximo encontro e não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

Draco voltou para o dormitório de Sonserina e não saiu de lá até a hora do jantar. Estava radiante por dentro, porém, não queria que os outros percebessem e começassem a fazer perguntas demais. Se descobrissem seu atual caso, teria problemas. Ficou deitado, ora estudando poções, ora cantarolando musiquinhas que jamais pensou que iria cantar. O sonserino nem pretendia comparecer ao jantar, mas estava circulando um boato de que Dumbledore iria apresentar uma surpresa muito misteriosa para os alunos. E a curiosidade de todos, inclusive de Draco, era enorme. Então, por que não conferir o que poderia ser?

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

O salão principal estava mais barulhento do que de costume. Todos os alunos de todas as casas estavam presentes e especulavam ansiosos sobre natureza da tal surpresa. Harry, Ron e Hermione, como sempre, estavam sentados juntos. Harry de frente para os amigos e ao lado de Ginny, que fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do moreno. Mas o moreno estava mais concentrado em manter o contato visual com Draco. O sonserino e ele estavam se encarando desde o momento em que entraram no salão principal, e de vez em quando deixavam escapar pequenos sorrisos discretos. A única que percebeu isso foi Hermione, que permanecia impassível, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Quando Dumbledore se levantou, após McGonnagall cochichar algo em seu ouvido, todo o local mergulhou em completo silêncio. Se houvesse um mosquito voando, seu barulho poderia ser escutado perfeitamente. O diretor sorriu.

- Quero agradecer a todos terem comparecido a este jantar especial – Começou – É com muito prazer que hoje, apresento a vocês alguém que irar acompanhá-los durante algum tempo, mas poderá mudar completamente suas vidas. Ou pelo menos a vida de alguns de vocês. – Falou, com seus olhos percorrendo todas as mesas. – Quero apresentar-lhes, nosso novo aluno transferido, seu nome é James M. Tyler.

Assim que Dumbledore recitou o nome do novo estudante, ele entrou imponente no salão. Seus passos eram acompanhados por todos os outros alunos. Que, à medida que iam vendo o garoto, ficavam boquiabertos.

- Harry...Ele é a sua cara. – falou Ron.

Harry não conseguia pronunciar uma só sílaba. Quando o garoto passou seu ao lado e virou seu rosto para ele e as íris verde-esmeralda brilhantes de ambos os garotos se encontraram. Harry engoliu seco. James sorriu e, satisfeito, seguiu seu caminho.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Sim, sim! Minha mais nova fanfic HD (juntos até a morte), o que acharam? Eu pretendo escrever a história em poucos capítulos, espero conseguir. Curiosos sobre o James? Leiam para descobrir mais a respeito dele, devo confessar que é um personagem complexo e bem interessante. Aposto que vão gostar dele. Harry e Draco estão com os hormônios a toda, não? Como será que o James vai interferir nesse relacionamento? Então, boa sorte pra esses dois. See ya people.

Reviews please \o\


	2. Have you met Mr James?

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri (nunca muda, não? NÃO XD).

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Have you m****et Mr James?**

Alto, magro, olhos verde-esmeralda sedutores, pele pálida, feição fina e delicada. Esta, talvez fosse a mais provável descrição para o novo aluno da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts já considerado por muitos o novo clone de Harry Potter. Uma das poucas diferenças entre os garotos além da cor da pele e o rosto fino de James, eram os óculos. James não era míope portanto, privava-se do uso destes.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco estava tão confuso quanto todos no salão. Não que James fosse mais bonito que Harry, na verdade, eles competiam igualmente neste quesito. O que ele não entendia era como existiam no mundo duas pessoas sem qualquer relação de parentesco que, além de quase idênticas, possuíam aqueles mesmos olhos tão encantadores. Pelo que o sonserino sabia, Harry havia herdado os olhos da mãe e era filho único. E mais um detalhe: o nome do novo aluno era exatamente o mesmo nome do pai de Harry.

- Silêncio, por favor. – Pediu o diretor, procurando conter a o murmurinho que tomou conta do salão. – Aprecio que tenham se empolgado com o nosso novo aluno e entendo que estão curiosos pela semelhança dele com o nosso colega Harry. Mas quero que saibam, para evitar incômodos futuros a ambos os garotos, que eles não são parentes. – Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa e continuou – Como James foi transferido no meio do ano, o chapéu seletor escolheu sua casa na primeira vez em que ele veio aqui, sendo essa a Sonserina.

Houve um desapontamento geral entre os membros de Grifinória, Lufa Lufa e Corvinal. Talvez, pela semelhança com o menino que sobreviveu, muitos esperavam que James ficasse na mesma casa que ele. Na mesa de Sonserina, a maioria dos alunos estava inquieta, dentre eles, muitas eram garotas. James dirigiu-se à mesa de sua nova casa e sentou ao lado de Draco, que agora voltara a olhar para a mesa de Grifinória. O movimento que a boca de Harry fez deu a entender que ele havia dito um 'fale com ele', o que fez Draco arquear a sobrancelha. Quem era Potter para dizer o que ele deveria, ou não, fazer?

- Boa noite. – Disse o novo aluno.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Draco com sua frieza habitual.

- Você por acaso é Draco Malfoy?

Draco acenou com a cabeça e o novo aluno estendeu a mão para ele.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecer você.

O loiro já não entendia mais nada.

- Ahn... De nada... Eu acho...- respondeu.

Os olhos de James percorreram o salão principal.

- Aquele garoto nos encarando dali daquela mesa oposta é o famoso Harry Potter?

Draco confirmou novamente.

- Vejo que ele não tira os olhos daqui.

- Talvez por causa da sua semelhança com ele. Todos sabem que Potter não é discreto nesse tipo de coisa. – O loiro tentou parecer desinteressado.

- Esse Harry é bem interessante. – Ponderou.

- O Chamamos de Potter, se não se incomoda.

- Me incomodo sim. Harry é um nome bonito. Além do mais, é o nome do meu pai.

Draco não pôde evitar a surpresa, mas manteve silêncio.

- Coincidência, né?

- Muita... – O loiro deixou escapar.

Vendo o pequeno interesse que o colega pareceu demonstrar, James continuou:

- Meu pai estudou aqui em Hogwarts, na época de James Potter. Ele era de Grifinória e jogava quadribol no mesmo time que o cara. Ele meio que o admirava, então resolveu colocar meu nome em homenagem.

- Seu pai era de Grifinória? – perguntou Draco, extremamente surpreso.

- Infelizmente, sim. Mas minha mãe era de Sonserina. Eu fui para Durmstrang porque ela quis, mas mudei para cá por causa de uns problemas na família. – Falou fazendo uma careta.

Draco franziu o cenho e se perguntou o que tinha a ver com aquilo. Observou James comer, olhando atentamente para a mesa de Grifinória. Harry já não olhava mais, sua atenção fora desviada por aquela Weasley fêmea idiota. Ao terminarem o jantar, James seguiu sozinho para o dormitório de Sonserina como se já conhecesse o castelo perfeitamente. Draco permaneceu impassível, escondido atrás de uma coluna e esperou que todos os seus companheiros de casa fossem na frente já que não pretendia voltar ao dormitório sem antes falar com Potter. O grifinório passou por ali acompanhado da Granger e do Weasley e ao notar Draco lá pediu para que o casal fosse na frente. Hermione sorriu e Ron não entendeu nada.

Harry caminhou tranqüilamente ao encontro de Draco e o cumprimentou com um mero 'Oi, Malfoy.' Draco, não querendo perder a oportunidade de estar tão perto do seu novo motivo de desejo, aproximou-se do moreno. Este, instintivamente puxou seu rosto e o beijou, tendo sido retribuído pelo loiro. Ao se separarem, Draco sorriu travesso, e disse:

- Não sabia que tinha gostado tanto do meu beijo, Potter.

Harry pareceu confuso.

- Você se aproximou, não pude evitar.

- Isso prova muita coisa.

- Como?

- Vamos, Potter, não faça de conta que é ingênuo. Se você tomou a atitude de novo, significa que está realmente muito interessado por mim.

- Eu não estou interessado por você! – Mentiu, tentando parecer abismado.

- Não mesmo?

Draco foi se aproximando de Harry e o encostou contra a parede. Harry pôde sentir a respiração quente do loiro em seu ouvido, quando ele sussurrou:

- Nem um pouquinho?

Não conseguindo mais se conter, o moreno puxou Draco e colou seus lábios contra os dele. Em aceitação, Draco passou suas mãos pela nuca de Harry e o ajudou a aprofundar o beijo. Só se separaram porque precisavam respirar. Um minuto sem que Harry abrisse a boca para falar foi o suficiente para que Draco começasse a perguntar sobre o novo aluno.

- Tem certeza de que aquele garoto não é seu parente? – Perguntou, ainda ofegante.

- Nunca o vi na vida. – Respondeu Harry, passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Ele disse que o pai dele se chama Harry, que estudou com seu pai e por isso o nome dele é esse.

Os olhos do grifinório se arregalaram.

- Mesmo?

- É.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Eu acho esse James muito suspeito. Ele não tirava os olhos de você, e sendo sonserino, ainda te chama de 'Harry' sendo que nem te conhece. Não confio nele.

- Ciúmes, _Malfoy_?

- Nem em sonhos, _Potter_.

Os garotos permaneceram em silêncio por uns poucos minutos.

- Bom, precisamos ir, antes que algum monitor venha e nos veja. Até amanhã.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e observou Draco se retirar. Pouco depois se levantou e seguiu seu caminho.

Já passava da meia noite e James ainda estava acordado, lendo, quando Malfoy entrou no quarto sorrateiramente. O moreno sorriu maliciosamente, fechou o livro e chegou por trás de Draco, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Onde você estava, Malfoy?

O loiro pulou. Tentando se recompor do susto, respondeu:

- Acho que não te interessa, _Tyler_.

James não pôde conter um riso baixo.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Harry?

- Não. Não sei se você sabe, mas somos meio que...Inimigos. – Respondeu com ironia.

- Já ouvi falar.

- Então?

- Nunca se sabe. Às vezes, a água muda para o vinho tão repentinamente que não nos damos conta.

Draco não respondeu ao comentário e se jogou sobre sua cama, buscando pelo menos um pouco de paz. Pouco depois, James se deitou e olhava de vez em quando para a cama de Draco, até adormecer.

Harry acordou cedo naquela manhã. Pelo menos assim não chegaria atrasado na aula, como de costume. Levantou-se, tomou seu banho e vestiu o uniforme em menos de quinze minutos, preparando-se para sua primeira aula do dia: Poções, com a Sonserina. Caminhava para tomar seu café da manhã no salão principal e, por causa do horário, não havia quase ninguém no local exceto por um grupo de garotas Corvinais.

Harry sentou-se à mesa, passou manteiga em uma torrada e serviu-se de suco. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma certa pessoa sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Harry!

O grifinório quase se engasgou quando viu um James sorridente sentado ao seu lado e um Draco Malfoy extremamente mal-humorado, de pé, atrás deles. Harry ficou sem palavras.

- Vejo que acordou cedo. Faz isso sempre?

- Potter é o ser mais preguiçoso dessa escola. Você está presenciando um milagre, Tyler – resmungou Draco.

- Quem disse? – Perguntou Harry, ofendido com o comentário a seu respeito.

- Eu. – respondeu o loiro, em tom de desafio.

Harry fez uma careta e James ria com gosto da pequena briga entre os garotos.

- Vocês dois são engraçados. Não acredito que sejam inimigos como você mesmo disse, Draco.

Draco sorriu ironicamente.

- Também não acredito. – Respondeu Harry sorridente, mirando o loiro.

James olhou curioso para os garotos, mas evitou comentar qualquer coisa. Os três seguiram em direção a sala de poções em silêncio, atraindo olhares estupefatos dos alunos que estavam pelo corredor. As garotas suspiravam e cochichavam a todo o momento. Em parte, pela beleza dos membros daquele trio. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era o fato de dois sonserinos estarem na companhia de Harry Potter, sendo um desses sonserinos, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o grande rival do grifinório, Draco Malfoy. No caminho, Ron e Hermione se juntaram ao grupo. O casal conversava animadamente com James, que se mostrava completamente diferente de um sonserino convencional, sendo educado porém, não menos sarcástico.

Ao entrar na sala de poções, Draco e James sentaram-se ao lado de Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini ao fundo, enquanto o trio de ouro seguiu para frente e permaneceu lá. Hermione pareceu pensativa.

- O que foi, Mione? – Perguntou Ron, preocupado.

- É que...Esse James... Ele é, sei lá...Estranho.

- Ah, não começa. Por que você vai implicar com ele agora? Ele é muito melhor que o Malfoy e educado, também. – falou o ruivo diminuindo a voz.

- Eu não estou implicando com ele! – Respondeu indignada – Só estou dizendo que é suspeito! Olha bem, Ron, ele não é sonserino de jeito nenhum! Não tem como!

- Porque você acha isso?

Quando Hermione abriu a boca para responder, Snape entrou na sala com seu mau humor habitual.

- Abram os livros na página 239. Vocês irão preparar essa poção que vêem aí, e eu irei escolher as duplas que se formarão. Pansy e Crabbe, Longbottom e Goyle, Malfoy e Granger, Weasley e Zabini...Potter e Tyler. – Disse abrindo um sorriso triunfante. Todos os olhares foram dirigidos aos garotos.

James veio até Harry, parecendo meio desconfortável, enquanto Hermione foi até Malfoy, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos e a garota não pôde evitar sorriso amarelo para o sonserino. A sala mergulhou em um silêncio sepulcral no momento em que o professor deu a ordem para que a tarefa começasse e, passado um tempo após o início da produção das poções, houve uma explosão.

Dessa vez, não fora culpa de Neville, mesmo que sua poção estivesse azul quando deveria ficar amarelo-sol. O professor se aproximou da dupla Potter e Tyler, que estava coberta por uma gosma rosa e pegajosa.

- Muito bem. Que bela dupla vocês dois formam. – Os lábios do professor se contorceram - Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória e menos vinte para a Sonserina. – Falou, limpando o caldeirão dos garotos. – E quero que escrevam dois rolos de pergaminho sobre o elixir para induzir euforia.

O professor seguiu para sua mesa e liberou os alunos.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

- DOIS ROLOS? – Gritou Harry, abismado.

James andava ao seu lado de cabeça baixa, suspirando a cada minuto. Hermione e Ron andavam a frente e Draco, Pansy, Zabini e Nott vinham bem mais atrás, distantes do grupo.

- O que fizemos para dar errado? – perguntou-se James.

- Sei lá. – respondeu – Mas não é novidade, Snape sempre pega no meu pé. O que me surpreendeu foi ele descontar pontos para a sonserina.

O sonserino permaneceu calado, como se soubesse o que havia de errado e Hermione franziu o cenho ao observar a reação do rapaz. A próxima aula da Grifinória seria Herbologia com a Corvinal e a da Sonserina, Feitiços com a Lufa-Lufa. O grupo dividiu-se e Ron, Harry e Hermione seguiram para a estufa. Tyler e Malfoy andavam a frente do grupo de sonserinos, ambos em silêncio. Draco ousou olhar para James por um momento e percebeu que o moreno estava em uma espécie de transe, ponderando talvez. Não se podia negar que a beleza de James era exótica. Ao examinar mais detalhadamente seus traços, Draco chegou à conclusão que ele deveria pertencer a uma família puro-sangue. Seu rosto era, diferente do de Potter, aristocrático e pomposo. James pareceu perceber o olhar de Malfoy em sua direção e respondeu simplesmente:

- Algum problema, Draco?

- Não. – Respondeu assustado, logo se recompondo. – E não me chame de Draco. Eu mal te conheço.

- Ah, qual é o problema de te chamar de Draco? Ela te chama de Draquinho e você não reclama. – falou apontando para Pansy, que o olhava indignada.

- A diferença, querido, é que eu sou quase a noiva dele. – James fez uma cruz com os dedos para a garota quando ela mencionou ser noiva de Draco, arrancando risadas de Nott e Zabini. Irritada, ela continuou – Não ouse me provocar, garoto. Você não passa de um reles João-ninguém irritante, cover mal feito do Potter.

- Talvez, querida, – Falou com sarcasmo. – eu seja mesmo um reles João-ninguém. Mas pelo menos não tenho a fama de ser a putinha que corre atrás do _Draquinho_. E você já se perguntou se ele gosta desse apelido horroroso?

Nott e Zabini não conseguiram mais se segurar e riam escandalosamente. Pansy tentou rebater, mas sua boca apenas abria e fechava sem emitir um som sequer. Draco precisava concordar com James nesse ponto. Odiava a mania de Pansy de chamá-lo de Draquinho e ficar se esfregando nele, não que odiasse Pansy em si. Como eles haviam crescido juntos, Draco realmente tinha um grande carinho pela garota e, mesmo já tendo dormido com ela várias vezes, apenas a via como uma boa amiga e nada mais. Pansy virou para Draco, esperando que ele desmentisse o que James havia acabado de dizer, mas o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

A garota com cara de buldogue ficou histérica e começou a gritar no corredor, jogando ofensas a Draco e James. Este, olhava divertido o escândalo, aquele, mantinha-se impassível. Aos poucos, um pequeno aglomerado de curiosos se formou em volta do grupo para assistir o descontrole da sonserina. Mirando James, Pansy sacou a varinha. Todos se afastaram, assustados, inclusive Draco. Porém, James permaneceu ali, sorrindo.

- Vá em frente, Pansy. Depois você se explica para os professores.

- Não me importo com o que os professores farão. Só vou fazer com que você pague, seu babaca. – Respondeu a sonserina, prestes a lançar o feitiço no moreno. Porém, quando ela abriu a boca...

- NÃO!

Todos se viraram para Draco, que percebeu o que havia feito. Defendendo James? Ele nem ao menos simpatizava com o garoto.

- Digo... Pansy, olha... Se você fizer isso pode ser expulsa daqui. Ele é um novato, você sabe como é... - Falou, parecendo confuso.

- Draquinho..., Você está preocupado comigo?.

- Não exatamen... Digo, sim! Eu não quero que você seja expulsa.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas e ela correu para abraçar Draco, que suspirou. Mas que diabos ele havia feito? Desde quando se importava com aquele irritante do James? Ainda há pouco desejava que ele sumisse de vez do mapa e parasse de flertar com o Potter. Logo, Filch chegou pedindo explicações do que havia ocorrido ali e levou os três sonserinos envolvidos na confusão para a sala de Snape. Mais tarde, todo o castelo saberia da histeria de Pansy Parkinson, inclusive os membros do "trio maravilha".

- Ora, vamos! Malfoy defendendo James?

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam reunidos no salão comunal da Grifinória, absolutamente sozinhos e à vontade para discutir o que quisessem. Hermione e Ron estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente à lareira, e Harry de pé, apoiado em uma parede lateral.

- O que tem demais, Mione?

- Por favor, Ronald! O Malfoy detesta esse garoto porque ele vive dando em cima do Harry!

- Ei, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Quem disse que o Draco tem ciúmes de mim? – Perguntou, amuado.

- É visível pelas caretas que ele faz cada vez que James te chama de Harry, mas vocês são muito patetas para perceber. Está na cara que Malfoy está apaixonado por você. E você parece corresponder.

- Não viaja, Mione. – Respondeu o moreno, virando a cara.

- Você nega isso? Então desde quando ele virou 'Draco' para você?

Harry se calou por completo e corou. Desde quando Malfoy virou Draco para ele? Nem ele sabia responder essa pergunta. Percebendo o silêncio do amigo, Hermione continuou.

- Mas não é esse o ponto. O que quero saber é: porque diabos Malfoy defenderia espontaneamente uma pessoa que ele não gosta? Ele ficou do lado de James e não do da Pansy, que se supunha que seja amiga dele.

- Malfoy não gostava de Harry também. E agora eles ficam se beijando por aí. – Comentou Ron.

Ouviu-se a porta bater. Harry havia saído e Hermione encarou Ron.

- O que foi que eu disse de errado?

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Sem sabe o porquê, aquela última frase incomodou Harry. Estaria Ron afirmando que Malfoy poderia estar interessado em James? Não. Harry precisava tirar essa idéia da cabeça. Já eram quase sete horas da noite, mas o moreno não queria voltar ao salão comunal. Preferia ficar vagando pela escola.

"_Você não está com ciúmes."_ Murmurava a si mesmo.

Seus pés lhe levaram até a sala precisa. No quinto ano, aquele lugar havia sido local de treinamento dos membros da AD. Fora lá que ele dera seu primeiro beijo com Cho Chang. Mas... Poderia ter sido outra pessoa? Draco, talvez?

"_Não!" _Pensou para si mesmo _"Seria estranho ele gostasse mesmo de mim... Soa impossível"_

Quando Harry se deu conta, já estava dentro da sala. A decoração dela estava realmente peculiar. As paredes eram cor de vinho e havia uma cama de casal em um canto. À frente da cama, uma lareira acesa. Acima, um lustre aparentemente de diamantes, dava uma fraca iluminação ao local. Lembrou-se da utilidade daquela sala e com suas próprias conclusões, corou. Pra que precisaria daquilo se estava _sozinho_?

- Potter?

O moreno se virou, assustado.

- Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto e se levantou muito surpreso. E, por Merlin, ele estava com a camisa desabotoada! Harry foi andando inconscientemente até onde o loiro estava de pé e parou à sua frente. Olhou de cima para baixo e engoliu seco.

- O que foi? – Sua voz fraquejou e fez Harry perceber que estava nervoso.

- É verdade que você protegeu o James, hoje mais cedo?

- É.

O coração do moreno se apertou.

- Mas não sei o que me deu para fazer isso. Talvez minha preocupação com Pansy ser expulsa tenha ajudado.

- Mas você... Gosta dele? – Perguntou Harry, mordendo os lábios.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Temos um ciumento aqui, senhor Potter?

Harry virou a cabeça e não respondeu.

- O Odeio, você deveria saber disso. Pessoas alegres demais me irritam, ele me irrita. Além disso, ele não pára de flertar com você, Harry "sou-idiota-e-não-percebo-nada" Potter. Gosto quando estamos sozinhos. – Falou provocativo.

O moreno forçou um sorriso.

- Mas estamos sozinhos.

- Eu sei – tentou não alterar seu tom de voz, com a mudança repentina no tom do grifinório. – E daí?

Harry foi se aproximando do menor de forma dominante, forçando-o a recuar até cair na cama. O grifinório se apoiou no colchão, ficando por cima de Draco.

- E daí? E daí, é que eu te quero.

E o beijou.

Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, o moreno desabotoou sua própria camisa e logo depois, a de Draco, jogando as duas no chão. Passava a mão por todo o corpo do loiro, acariciando desde a nuca até os mamilos. Os dedos de Harry moviam-se aleatoriamente sobre o local, arrancando gemidos de Draco.

- Har...ry...

Incentivado por ter ouvido seu nome sair daquela forma tão sensual da boca do loiro, Harry se livrou de sua calça e Draco aproveitou para tirar a sua também. As duas foram arremessadas para longe da cama. O moreno apertou seu corpo seminu contra o de Draco, avançando para mais um beijo, enquanto apenas o fino tecido de suas cuecas separava suas ereções. Lentamente, o grifinório procurava se livrar do empecilho que o impedia de chegar aonde queria. Espasmos de prazer foram se espalhando pelo corpo de Draco quando este sentiu a mão quente de Harry envolver seu membro. Sua boca liberava pequenos sons, que não se eram possíveis entender. O movimento das mãos de Harry foi se tornando mais rápidos, assim como os gemidos de Draco.

- Ar...Harry...Eu acho que vou...

Pouco tempo depois, estavam cobertas com o sêmen do sonserino.

- Você acha que consegue? – Perguntou, ofegante, fazendo o loiro entender o que queria dizer.

- Sou Draco Malfoy. Nada é impossível para mim. – Falou com convicção.

Harry riu. Era isso que amava em Draco, sua personalidade. Fez com que o amante se sentasse em seu colo e murmurou um feitiço lubrificante para seu membro. Iniciou outro beijo assim que iniciou a penetração. Draco não pôde evitar sentir dor e prazer e seu corpo tremeu. O loiro gemeu, e agarrou-se ao amante o mais forte que pôde.

- Está doendo, não é?

Draco apenas assentiu.

Harry aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo com que os gemidos que o sonserino emitia se tornassem mais fortes. Seu objetivo era acabar logo, para evitar que Draco sentisse mais dor.

- É agora...- Sussurrou com dificuldade no ouvido do loiro.

O sêmen de Draco espalhou-se em meio ao abdômen dos dois, e logo depois, o de Harry foi sentido dentro do loiro.

Após um tempo, separaram-se e deitaram. Harry convocou um feitiço de limpeza e logo, estavam ambos os garotos limpos, com Draco apoiado sobre os braços de Harry.

- Eu...Nunca tinha feito isso antes. – comentou o grifinório, após um tempo, fazendo Draco erguer a sobrancelha.

- Nem eu. – respondeu vagamente.

- Mentira. – Falou descrente - Draco Malfoy, virgem aos dezesseis anos?

- Eu quis dizer que nunca havia sido o passivo. Ao contrário de você, meus prazeres não são limitados. – Zombou.

- Oras, seu sonserino arrogante! – Falou prensando o loiro contra a cama novamente.

- Obrigado. Também te amo, Potty – sorriu sarcasticamente.

Harry ficou admirando Draco por um momento.

- O que foi? – Perguntou incomodado.

- Você disse que me ama?

- Eu disse? – Corou ao ver o sorriso do outro – Bah, e daí? – Falou, se virando de costas para Harry.

O moreno sorriu e, satisfeito, mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Hermione Granger não era alguém que gostava de ser torturada por dúvidas. Definitivamente não. Há alguns dias, sempre que possível, vinha observando cada movimento de James M. Tyler e havia tirado suas próprias conclusões. Eram elas:

_1 – Snape já conhecia James e o odiava. _

Por algum estranho motivo, esse fato martelava na cabeça de Hermione. Além do professor de poções já conhecê-lo, era mais claro que nunca que o odiava tanto quanto a Harry. Talvez, pela semelhança entre os garotos ou, por causa do nome 'James' lembrar o pai de Harry e o fato de o garoto estivar em Sonserina não parecia agradar ao professor.

_2 – James e Dumbledore eram muito próximos. _

Notava-se pelas freqüentes ausências de James em algumas aulas, sempre precisando ir ver o diretor para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais. Algumas outras vezes, Hermione o vira entrar no escritório de Dumbledore com uma facilidade assustadora. Isso significava que o moreno detinha o poder de saber a senha que dava acesso ao local.

_3 – James estava fugindo._

Podia parecer até perseguição, mas Hermione tinha plena certeza de que James andara se escondendo dela nos últimos dias. Sempre que a garota aparecia, o sonserino precisava sair urgentemente para resolver algum problema.

Acima de tudo, havia o estranho fato de um aluno da Durmstrang ter sido misteriosamente transferido no meio do ano. Mas para resolver esse problema, a grifinória possuía uma carta na manga.

E que carta.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Reviews respondidas para: **Lil´s B**; Black.Alexa; **milinha-potter**; tsuzuki yami; **Nakero** e Hokuto Yuuri.

Sério, é mesmo um milagre. Mais de quatro mil palavras em um só capítulo é um feito que jamais pensei que eu fosse realizar. Minha média sempre foi por volta de mil. Mudando de assunto, a Hermione está com tudo, não? Gosto que ela seja sempre bem determinada nas minhas fanfics porque, querendo ou não, é uma característica da própria personagem no livro. Quanto ao James? Bom, só o tempo dirá o verdadeiro objetivo dele, mas acho que quase todo mundo já deve ter sacado. Se sacaram mesmo, guardem pra **vocês**, mesmo que não tenham certeza. Nada de chutar! Quero que me digam se meus personagens estão agradando, ok? E o próximo capítulo vai esclarecer muita coisa a respeito de James, então paciência.


	3. Detrás daquela casca há uma batata

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri (nunca muda, não? NÃO XD).

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Detrás daquela casca há uma batata.**

A aula de Adivinhação foi muito irritante, na opinião de Harry. Não que odiasse Trelawney mas, ultimamente, a professora estava lhe rogando muita praga. A primeira do dia fora que um conhecido iria lhe por em apuros. A segunda, que iria cometer um erro quase fatal. E a terceira, como se já não fosse novidade, ele iria morrer ainda nessa semana. É claro que Harry nunca se interessava, pois já havia presenciado esse tipo de coisa várias vezes. O problema era que a professora estava se tornando realmente inconveniente, afinal, quem gosta de receber notícias de que irá morrer, todas as semanas?

Ron, o único ali que lhe fazia companhia, parecia estar no mundo da lua, não compartilhando assim, comentários maldosos sobre a professora, justo no momento em que Harry mais desejava isso. Graças a Merlin, o sinal tocou e a próxima aula seria livre. Harry e Ron foram passar algum tempo nos jardins do castelo, em parte por Hermione estar ocupada o suficiente na biblioteca durante a última semana para ignorar a existência dos garotos, e também pela Sonserina ainda estar em aula.

Hermione estava extremamente concentrada no seu dever de pesquisar as diversas variações da poção polissuco existentes, que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Havia faltado aula de Runas Antigas para isso e agora percebeu que o horário livre já estava quase no fim. A garota passou mais de três horas pesquisando, sem contar o tempo gasto nos dias anteriores, mas não havia achado nada que lhe interessasse. Seu objetivo? Desmascarar um certo Sonserino.

James não era o que se podia chamar de discreto. Era barulhento e efusivo e, mesmo que não levantasse quaisquer suspeitas dos outros alunos, a Hermione ele não enganava. Havia alguma coisa muito errada com ele e a garota não tardaria em descobrir.

Saiu da biblioteca em direção a aula de Transfiguração, a última do dia, que seria exatamente com a Sonserina. Quando entrou na sala, seus companheiros Harry e Ron já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares e haviam guardado uma cadeira para ela entre os dois.

- Você está ficando viciada nisso. O que tanto pesquisa, afinal? – Perguntou Ron.

- Umas coisinhas. – Respondeu indiferente – Aliás, você pode me emprestar sua coruja, Harry? Preciso enviar uma carta urgente.

Harry assentiu e Hermione agradeceu. Malfoy, James, Zabini, Pansy e Nott entraram todos juntos logo depois, se sentando ao fundo como de costume. Conversavam animadamente e James, de vez em quando, dirigia seu olhar para Harry. Draco não pôde deixar de perceber.

- Vejam só. – Comentou Dean Thomas, que estava sentado um pouco à frente de Harry, Ron e Hermione. – Esse garoto acabou se tornando o oposto do Harry. Ainda por cima, fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com o Malfoy.

- Provavelmente deve ser outro aspirante à comensal da morte. – Disse Seamus Finnigan. Dean pareceu desconfortável.

- Ei, Harry, outro dia Parvati disse que viu você, Malfoy e Tyler juntos. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Dean.

- Ah...Isso é...- Começou o menino de ouro, sem jeito.

- Malfoy e Tyler estavam provocando ele – Disse Hermione – Acho que eles iriam azarar o Harry se eu e Ron não tivéssemos aparecido.

- Nossa! Cara, você precisa tomar cuidado. – Alertou Seamus.

- Eu sei.

Harry murmurou um 'obrigado' no ouvido de Hermione depois que Dean e Seamus viraram. Às vezes, ele esquecia de que não podia ser visto em público com Malfoy já que para os alunos de Hogwarts os dois continuavam rivais. Sobre o assunto de comensal da morte? Bem, Harry não estava muito certo de que James fizesse parte dessa vida, mas tinha certeza que o seu Draco não entraria nela.

Um frio cortante massacrava quem ousasse sair do castelo naquela manhã de Sábado. Chovia muito lá fora, com direito a raios e muito vento e estava escuro, apesar de ser dez da manhã. Muitos alunos estavam trancafiados em seus salões comunais, uns aproveitando para dormir e outros, como Harry e Ron, aproveitando a manhã para jogar Snap explosivo com os colegas. Hermione estava sentada, próxima a eles, lendo um livro sobre poções autorizadas pelo ministério.

Oposta à torre de Grifinória, estava a sala comunal da Sonserina, não tão movimentada quanto a outra. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano aventuraram-se a passear pelos desertos corredores de Hogwarts. Os mais sensatos, em sua maioria do quinto ano para cima, preferiram o conforto de seus dormitórios. Foi essa a opção de Draco Malfoy, que repousava tranqüilamente sobre sua cama, e James Tyler, que parecia muito entretido em seu livro.

- O que você tanto lê, afinal? – Perguntou Draco, parcialmente irritado com a falta do que fazer.

- _Hogwarts: uma história_. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Achei que só a sangue ruim da Granger e os nerds da Corvinal liam isso.

- Ela não é sangue ruim.

- Como? – Perguntou Draco, surpreso.

- Hermione. Ela não é sangue ruim, _Draco_.

- Desde quando ela é Hermione para você? – Perguntou zombeteiro.

James se calou e encarou Draco com frieza. Draco nunca havia visto aquele olhar e querendo ou não, sentiu-se amuado. Pouco depois o moreno jogou o livro em cima da cama e se levantou.

- Vamos jogar. – Disse.

- O que? – Perguntou Draco, atônito.

- Eu disse vamos jogar, _Draco_. Ou você não entendeu o recado?

- O que você pretende jogar, _Tyler_? Snap Explosivo? – Disse com sarcasmo.

- Eu estava pensando em uma coisa mais...Interessante. – Falou, virando-se para o loiro com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Quadribol. – Sorriu.

- Você está louco? Já viu o tempo aí fora ou quer que eu te mostre?

- Amarelou, Draco?

- Nem sonhando, _Tyler_.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Harry se levantou, já cansado de jogar, pois estava há mais de três horas ali e não havia ganhado uma partida sequer. Despediu-se dos amigos e avisou que iria até a cozinha procurar o que comer. De fato, iria, mas aproveitaria para fazer uma visita a Draco. Esperava que o loiro estivesse com um pouco de saudades afinal, não se falavam direito há dois dias. Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto e o vento de fora podia ser sentido ali. Virou seu rosto para a janela, a fim de admirar a chuva que caía pesadamente do outro lado e então, pôde jurar que viu algo voando.

Devido a sua grande curiosidade Grifinória, Harry achou melhor checar o que poderia ser aquilo. Algumas idéias como uma coruja, ou outro pássaro perdido, passearam pela sua cabeça. Desceu para o térreo e, à medida que ia se aproximando da saída, pôde ouvir gritos. Quadribol? Alguém era louco para jogar com aquele tempo?

Harry correu para fora, sem se importar em conjurar alguma capa de chuva para lhe proteger. Quando se aproximou do campo, ficou pasmo. Havia mesmo dois loucos voando e um pequeno grupo de alunos nas arquibancadas. O grifinório cerrou os olhos e procurava saber quem eram os dois garotos.

No ar, Draco e James estavam à procura do pomo de ouro e quem o pegasse vencia. Draco estava parado, buscando algum sinal da bolinha dourada. Com aquela chuva toda, era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa a mais de um metro de distância e o sonserino começou a perceber que cometera um grave erro. Seus olhos percorriam o cinza a sua frente e logo, a chuva começou a aumentar. Estava realmente muito frio. As mãos do loiro estavam geladas e suas roupas encharcadas, por causa da chuva, e tremer tornara-se inevitável. Foi então que viu alguma coisa passar rapidamente ao seu lado e concluiu que deveria ser o pomo.

Voou em direção ao alvo e logo percebeu a presença de James, ao seu lado, também procurando a bolinha. Uma sensação de deja vu passou por sua mente. Os jogos contra a Grifinória, em que ele e Harry competiam lado a lado para pegar o pomo lembravam muito essa situação. Pôde visualizar a pequena bolinha dourada voando à sua frente e esticou as mãos para pegá-la. Tinha plena consciência de que estava há mais de duzentos metros do chão e uma queda poderia lhe custar à vida. Mas o que importava agora era o pomo. A vassoura de James bateu contra a de Draco, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e por pouco, não caiu. Draco virou a cabeça na direção de James, com a intenção de xingá-lo, mas percebeu que o garoto não parecia bem. Mal conseguia se sustentar na vassoura e estava mais pálido do que de costume.

- JAMES! – Gritou ao ver o moreno não agüentar mais se equilibrar e cair da vassoura.

Mergulhou em direção ao chão, tentando alcançar o corpo do garoto. Suas mãos estavam próximas dos pés do garoto e, instintivamente, jogou-se da vassoura e agarrou seu corpo no ar. Agora, os dois rumavam em direção ao chão.

Draco fechou os olhos. 'Se eu sair vivo daqui...' Ponderou, 'Eu juro que digo pro Potter que eu gosto dele.' Abriu os olhos e viu que continuava caindo, fechou-os novamente. 'Ok, então eu juro peço Potter em casamento.' Involuntariamente arqueou a própria sobrancelha 'Ah qual é? Minha vida está em jogo' pensou para si mesmo.

- MOBILICORPUS!

Draco parou há menos de meio metro do chão. Seu coração estava acelerado e mentalmente agradeceu por estar vivo. 'Mas retiro meu pedido de casamento ao Potter' Ponderou. Abriu os olhos lentamente e pôde sentir a chuva bater em seu rosto. Pôs-se de pé, ainda com James no colo, mas sentiu uma tontura e caiu sentado na grama molhada, com James sobre si. Imediatamente, viu alguém se ajoelhar ao seu lado, tirando o peso do corpo de James de cima dele para que pudesse respirar.

- Harry? – Surpreendeu-se ao levantar o rosto.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO? – Gritou, desesperado, com James apoiado sobre seu peito. – Poderia ter morrido!

Draco virou o rosto, emburrado. Sabia daquilo e não precisava que Potter ficasse lembrando.

- Tá, eu entendi. Desculpa. – Murmurou.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo...Quando vi você caindo daquela altura, Draco.

O loiro virou-se para Harry e pôde ver que o garoto hesitava em chorar, mas seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. Com as gotas de chuva descendo por sua bochecha, Draco não podia negar que Harry ficava adorável, mesmo com aquela cara de 'vou lhe dar um bom sermão, Malfoy'.

- Ah, qual é, Harry. Eu estou bem, não estou?

O grifinório assentiu, ainda que hesitante. Lentamente, James abriu os olhos, parecendo desorientado. Sua visão estava turva e sentia seu peito pesado. Respirar estava se tornando realmente difícil naquele momento. Admirou a figura que o segurava, mas não conseguia enxergar nada, além dos rebeldes cabelos negros. Estendeu as mãos, para que pudessem tocar as bochechas quentes do da pessoa e, sem pensar nas conseqüências, ergueu-se um pouco para aquela boca.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios gelados de James pressionando os seus. Logo depois, o sonserino desmaiou. Draco não conseguiu entender direito aquilo, mas James havia feito algo muito sério. Beijar Harry Potter era um privilégio exclusivo de Draco Malfoy e quem ousasse burlar tal regra seria severamente castigado. O loiro estava começando a se arrepender de ter salvado aquele moleque.

James acordou na ala hospitalar dois dias depois do incidente do quadribol. Sua cabeça ainda doía e o moreno se sentia tonto. Levou as mãos ao rosto quando lembrou do que fez com Harry. Agora, tinha certeza de que Draco o odiava com todas as suas forças e as chances de ser perdoado eram menos de um por cento. Devia agradecer a Merlin por Hermione ter parado de seguir seus passos nos últimos dois dias. Receava sobre o que a garota estava pretendendo.

- Ah, você acordou! – Exclamou madame Pomfrey. – Daqui a algumas horas eu vou liberá-lo, mas receio que vá pegar uma boa detenção por jogar quadribol nessas situações. O professor Snape estará esperando você e o menino Malfoy para conversar ainda hoje.

Ótimo. Agora arrumara encrenca com Snape. O que dera nele para resolver provocar Malfoy e chamá-lo para uma 'amigável' partida de quadribol na chuva? Se arrependimento matasse, James teria um túmulo para si ao lado dos avós.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Hermione estava no salão principal. Não havia muita gente lá, exceto por alguns garotos de primeiro e segundo ano, da própria Grifinória, jogando xadrez bruxo. Fazia algumas anotações perdidas de Runas antigas, quando Ron apareceu. O ruivo chegou parecendo preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, Ron? – Perguntou, descansando a pena sobre a mesa.

- Malfoy caiu da vassoura. Literalmente.

- Como?

- Pelo que Harry contou, Malfoy e James estavam jogando quadribol naquela chuva, quando James desmaiou e Malfoy foi tentar salvar ele e caiu também. – Fez uma pausa e continuou – Depois os Grifinórios é que são loucos.

Hermione não pôde evitar rir do comentário que o amigo fizera.

- E está tudo bem com eles?

- Ahn... Tem mais uma coisa. – Falou Ron, corando.

- O que?

- James... Ele beijou Harry.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

- Beijou?

- Sim. Malfoy parecia puto da vida. E para compensar, ele e James ainda terão detenção com o Snape esta noite.

A grifinória pareceu pensativa, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e um olhar distante.

- Ron, você acaba de me fazer um grande favor. – Sorriu, levantando-se da cadeira. – Obrigada! – Falou, dando um beijo na bochecha do ruivo, que ficou mais vermelho que uma maçã.

Ron observou Hermione sumir pela porta da biblioteca, suspirou, pensando: 'Garotas...'

Já era por volta de sete da noite, e Draco estava indo para a sua nada feliz detenção com _James_. Seu humor só não estava pior porque havia passado a tarde em companhia de Harry, despejando seu ciúme sobre o garoto. Está certo, não podia culpar Harry afinal, ele não tivera culpa de nada. 'Só de ser um filho da mãe gostoso e um Deus na cama, com aquela cara de satisfarei-todos-os-seus-fetiches.' Pensou, irritando-se novamente. Draco parou na frente da sala de Snape, quando viu James se aproximar pelo outro lado do corredor. O loiro não pôde negar que sentiu até uma pontada de preocupação, ao ver o estado de palidez do garoto. Mas sua raiva era maior.

- Entrem. – Falou Snape, abrindo a porta com um feitiço.

Draco e James entraram e postaram-se em frente à mesa do professor.

- Boa noite, senhor. - Disse James, o mais educadamente que conseguiu.

- Boa em que, senhor Tyler? Vocês têm idéia do que fizeram? – Perguntou, virando-se para Draco agora. – Puseram em risco as vidas de seus colegas de casa e as suas próprias. – Disse, lançando um olhar frio para James.

- Desculpe, senhor. – Insistiu James. – Eu só pensei que pudesse ter a oportunidade de ver Draco jogar e...

- Você é tão irritante quanto Potter, _Tyler._ Fale apenas quando eu mandar, entendeu bem?

O garoto engoliu seco e assentiu. Draco olhou-o, curioso.

- E você, Draco. – Disse secamente – Agradeça por eu não enviar uma coruja para seus pais agora mesmo, informando-os das travessuras do seu pequeno Dragão.

Foi a vez de James olhar para Draco de forma curiosa, este, abaixou a cabeça e resmungou alguma coisa inaudível para os outros ocupantes da sala. Aquelas, seriam duas muito longas horas.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Uma coruja adentrou o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, rumando até a cama onde estava Hermione, deitada, com um livro nas mãos. A grifinória levantou-se no mesmo momento em que viu Edwiges pousar sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. A garota pegou a carta que a coruja carregava, acariciando Edwiges e congratulando-a pelo bom trabalho. A coruja branca voou satisfeita para fora do quarto, rumo ao corujal, para descansar.

Hermione abriu a carta e, à medida que seus olhos avançavam na leitura, um grande sorriso de triunfo se formava neles.

- Te peguei, James. – Falou para si mesma.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

James saiu da sala de Snape com as mãos doloridas, ainda tendo que aturar o mau humor de Draco. O loiro simplesmente não parava de reclamar e James teve de agradecer quando Draco disse que iria arrumar o que fazer para não ter que ficar ao seu lado.

Draco saiu perambulando pelo castelo. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas seus pés o levaram até a frente da mulher gorda, quadro onde ficava o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela, friamente.

Draco permaneceu calado, olhando para o retrato. O que poderia responder? 'Vim ver se o Potter está, porque me deu uma louca vontade de transar com ele?' Definitivamente, não era uma resposta apropriada.

- Drac...Digo, Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry, atrás do loiro.

- Senhor Potter, esse sonserino está parado aí faz um bom tempo! Queria fazer o favor de pedir para que ele se retire, sim? – Disse a mulher gorda a Harry.

Harry olhou discretamente para Draco e disse:

- _Geléia de framboesa_.

A mulher gorda o olhou, horrorizada.

- Não, não e não! Não vou permitir que esse sonserino entre aqui.

- _Geléia de framboesa_. – Insistiu Harry. – Ele é meu convidado, faça o favor de abrir.

A mulher gorda insatisfeita e inconformada, abriu passagem para que Harry e Draco entrassem no salão.

O salão comunal da Grifinória era realmente grande e aconchegante, mas Draco não se permitiu admirar muito o local. Harry o puxou e juntos, subiram a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório. Quando Harry abriu a porta deste, e Draco viu que estava vazio, seu coração começou a bater acelerado e ele nem entendia o porquê. Olhou de relance para o grifinório postado a seu lado e o viu sorrir e se aproximar.

Harry segurou o loiro pelo queixo e o beijou. Sua língua procurou invadir aquela boca maravilhosa que tanto lhe despertava desejo. Suas mãos percorriam os sedosos cabelos loiros-platinados do amante.

- É isso que você quer, não? – Sussurrou, com a boca próxima a de Draco.

Mordiscou o pescoço do loiro, arrancando-lhe um gemido de prazer.

- E isso... – Disse deitando o sonserino em sua cama e desfazendo-se de seu uniforme. Sua língua percorria cada centímetro do corpo do loiro que conseguia. Seus dedos moviam-se pela nuca dele, acariciando os quase invisíveis pelos que possuía, provocando arrepios em Draco.

- Ah, Harry...

O moreno conjurou um feitiço silenciador em volta das cortinas após fechá-las e sentou-se sobre o abdômen de Draco, desatando sua gravata e, em seguida, tirando sua blusa.

Draco pôde sentir as carícias de Harry por todo seu corpo. Estava quente por dentro. Harry era mesmo anormal afinal, como alguém conseguia satisfazê-lo tanto?

Sentiu algo gelado envolver seu pênis. Em algum momento que Draco não registrou, Harry tirou sua calça e roupa íntima, partindo para o 'ataque'. Draco arqueou as costas.

- Isso. – Disse

Logo, sentiu a língua de Harry percorrer seu membro, instintivamente, segurou a cabeça dele, incentivando-o a continuar. Aquela sensação, Draco nunca havia experimentado. Na realidade, Draco só se permitira ser o passivo com Harry, pois o moreno, de certa forma, o dominava de uma maneira estranha. Voltou à consciência quando percebeu que estava pronto para gozar.

- Harry, eu...Eu acho que eu vou...

Mas Harry sequer moveu a cabeça. Pelo contrário, aumentou a força com que chupava o membro do loiro, logo o forçando a expelir o sêmen.

Harry deitou ao lado do loiro, ofegante e ficou admirando sua face corada.

- Quer mais?

- Claro. – Respondeu Draco, com um sorriso malicioso.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

James caminhava lentamente pelos corredores quando, sem querer, esbarrou em uma garota. Era Hermione. Ela parecia tristonha, olhando-o como se pedisse ajuda. James não era muito sensível quando o assunto eram as garotas, mas ver uma naquele estado era de partir o coração.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hermione?

- Ah, James. – Disse com a voz chorosa – Ele não me quis.

- Ele?

- Ron! Eu o amo há tanto tempo! Mas hoje, quando fui me declarar para ele, ele disse que já está apaixonado por outra.

James pareceu ficar sem ação por um minuto, chamando um pouco a atenção de Hermione.

- Você...huh...Quer...Conversar? – Perguntou, sem jeito.

- Sim – Falou chorosa. – Mas aqui não porque ele pode aparecer. Conheço um bom lugar. – Disse, esfregando os olhos.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Não. Definitivamente aquilo não era bom. James já havia bebido três garrafas de Firewiskey procurando compartilhar a 'fossa' de Hermione e como possuía baixa tolerância ao álcool, já começava a sentir os efeitos. Maldita hora em que aceitou consolá-la. A garota parecia extremamente sóbria, mesmo já tendo bebido também. Hermione olhou discretamente para o lado e percebeu que James já fraquejava. Sorriu. Seu plano estava funcionando, afinal.

A garota se levantou, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de James, e parou em frente a ele.

- Você está bem, Jammie?

- Ah...Acho que não. – Falou, sentindo sua cabeça pesar.

- Desculpe-me.

- Sem problemas, não gosto de ver uma garota triste.

- Não é por isso.

- Então, é o que?

- Incarcerous – Gritou a garota.

Cordas surgiram do nada e amarraram os braços e pernas de James, fazendo-o ficar imóvel. Hermione foi até o garoto e puxou sua varinha, assegurando-se de que ele não tentaria uma investida. James olhou-a, incrédulo.

- É por isso.

- O que significa isso, Hermione?

- Preciso tirar algumas dúvidas a seu respeito, James.

- E quem te garante que vou contar?

Hermione sorriu e puxou de dentro das suas vestes um pequeno frasco e mostrou a James.

- Poção da verdade. Coloquei em seu Firewiskey sem que você percebesse. Não é uma Verissaterum, mas vai me ajudar bastante. – Falou guardando de volta.

James rosnou. Como pôde ser tão estúpido a ponto de cair em um golpe desse?

- Então, senhor James M. Tyler. Preciso que me explique uma coisinha. Recebi essa carta hoje mais cedo – Disse sacando a carta de seu bolso. – Que foi escrita por um amigo meu, estudante de Durmstrang. Ouça-a, por favor. – Disse, começando a recitar.

_Cara Hermione,_

_Como vai você? Eu estou muito bem. Só sinto sua falta, amiga. Recebi a carta que você me mandou e fiquei realmente surpreso com ela. Fui procurar o diretor para tirar dúvidas a respeito desse tal de James M. Tyler, e sinto informá-la que não há e nunca houve ninguém com esse nome em Durmstrang. Ele é algum amigo seu? _

_Espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve,_

_Vitor Krum. _

Hermione voltou a encarar James.

- Como você explica isso? Nunca houve nenhum aluno chamado James M. Tyler em Durmstrang. Disseram-me que você estudou lá. Como pode?

Os lábios do moreno se contorceram.

- Vamos, diga a verdade. Qual é seu verdadeiro nome, _James_?

James hesitou. Sentiu a poção fazer efeito e agora, seu segredo seria inevitavelmente revelado. 'Merda!' amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.

- Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?

Involuntariamente e mesmo que o moreno lutasse contra isso, seus lábios o obrigaram a pronunciar:

- James Lucius Malfoy Potter.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Eu DUVIDO que alguém não tenha sacado antes. Vamos lá, quem admite que não fazia idéia, nem um vestígio de idéia, de quem era o Jammie (apelido carinhoso dado por mim)? Ferrou-se nas mãos da Mione, não? Nunca conteste uma Hermione, ou se dará mal (risos). Como será que o Dray e o Harry vão reagir ao descobrir esse 'pequeno' inconveniente, isso é, SE descobrirem? Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo :D

Aos fodões que já sabiam: hahaha XD


	4. Uma criança é amor que virou visível

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM e _citações_ de M-preg. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Uma criança é amor que virou visível.**

_- James Lucius Malfoy Potter. _Meus pais são Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. – Repetiu, como se não tivesse mais nenhuma escolha.

Hermione ficou estática, olhando para o moreno a sua frente como se ele fosse um ser de outro mundo. Se pensasse por esse lado, realmente aquilo era algo que estava rabiscado nas entrelinhas. A semelhança com Harry, os traços parecidos com os de Malfoy, a forma com a qual o garoto admirava os dois juntos e sabia a respeito deles e, por mais incrível que parecesse, aquele misterioso 'M' no meio de seu sobrenome, que ninguém se interessou por saber o que significava, poderia ter sido um aviso nítido.

Mas, como? Hermione nunca havia ouvido falar de casos de pessoas do sexo masculino grávidos em lugar algum, mesmo no mundo bruxo. Jamais havia cogitado essa idéia. Então, teria James sido filho de alguma outra mulher? Alguma parenta de Draco?

- Mas...É impossível! – Falou, tentando se recompor. – Um homem engravidar, isso é impossível até para os bruxos!

James sorriu sarcasticamente, lembrando muito Malfoy.

- Hermione, Hermione. Achei que você fosse mais esperta que isso – Debochou – Claro que é possível um homem engravidar no mundo bruxo, basta possuir a poção correta e saber onde encontrá-la. – Piscou.

- Você quer dizer que... Essa poção é ilegal? – Disse, perdendo aquela segurança de minutos atrás. – Não é? – Acrescentou.

James assentiu, parecendo momentaneamente tomar o controle da situação.

- Vê, _Mione_? Sou fruto de um ato ilegal. Meus pais estão com sérios problemas porque o ministério descobriu isso. Por que acha que vim parar aqui tão de repente?

- Você está foragido? – Perguntou descrente.

- É, pode-se usar essa expressão. Se você pedisse minha opinião, eu diria escondido apenas.

Hermione voltou a encarar James. Os olhos do moreno deixavam bem claro que ele não estava mentindo – pudera, estava sobre efeito de uma poção – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, denunciava o medo que o dominava. James parecia um pouco incomodado com a garota o encarando tão firmemente e também com as cordas que apertavam seus pulsos.

- Se eu entendi direito, você é filho do Harry com o Malfoy, veio do futuro e é fruto de um uso de poção ilegal e agora está escondido no passado?

- Basicamente.

- James, seus pais devem estar bastante encrencados. Viagem no tempo também é ilegal, exceto quando com autorização do ministério.

- Eu sei.

- Se aqueles dois já estavam sendo perseguidos, então...

- Eu estou aqui ilegalmente também.

- Quem mais sabe, além de mim?

- Dumbledore, Snape e McGonnagall.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Snape?

- Sim. Se eu tive que ficar em Sonserina, seria sensato que ele soubesse, para me dar cobertura se acontecesse de _alguém_ descobrir.

- Então é por isso que ele não gosta de você, já que herdou o mesmo talento de Harry para Poções.

James fez uma careta para a garota, que se adiantou e ajoelhou em frente ao garoto.

- E você é de Sonserina?

- Não. Sou de Grifinória – Disse corando e virando o rosto com a proximidade da menina. Infelizmente, ainda estava sobre efeito da poção, que só acabaria em aproximadamente uma hora.

- E por que você ficou em Sonserina?

- Para evitar que certas _curiosas _como você resolvessem investigar sobre a minha vida. Na Sonserina ninguém tem essa aspiração em saber fofocas sobre o que você faz ou deixa de fazer.

- Bem, pelo menos agora você tem com quem desabafar – Ponderou.

O moreno voltou a encarar a garota. Ela sorria, não sarcasticamente e nem como se fosse querer extorqui-lo, mas como cúmplice. Hermione adiantou-se, puxou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço para retirar as cordas que lhe mantinham preso e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Precisamos avisar a Dumbledore que você descobriu. Ele pediu para que se isso acontecesse eu o alertasse imediatamente.

- E você vai me _obliviar_? – Perguntou, desconfiada.

- Eu não. Sou Grifinório, lembra? – Disse secamente – E, assim como meu pai com mania de herói, eu também não gosto de usar esse tipo de estratégia com _amigos_. Talvez quando eu for embora, Dumbledore poderá sugerir tal possibilidade, mas por hora, acho que ele também iria preferir que você ficasse sabendo. Afinal, foi você quem me mandou para cá e alertou ao diretor para que eu ficasse em Sonserina.

- Eu?

- Do futuro. Hermione, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que sabe absolutamente tudo sobre si mesma. – Disse sorrindo e fazendo com que a garota corasse.

- Então, eu estou tão encrencada quanto seus pais?

James pareceu pensativo e respondeu:

- Eu não diria tão encrencada assim, já que você sabe se cuidar.

Hermione riu.

- E mais uma pergunta... – Acrescentou, vendo o rosto de James se fechar com aquela inquisição toda – Por que beijou Harry na boca?

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Hermione entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória sorrateiramente, por conta do horário, já que passava de meia noite. Demorara porque fora falar com Dumbledore e ficou combinado que nem Harry, nem Draco deveriam saber a respeito de James, para a própria segurança dos garotos. As coisas ainda estavam muito confusas para a menina. Há pouco mais de três horas atrás descobrira a respeito do futuro de Harry e Draco e um pouco a respeito do seu próprio. Tentaria arrancar mais alguma coisa de James, embora Dumbledore a alertasse para não ser muito curiosa. Quase ganhara uma detenção de presente de McGonnagall, por usar um soro da verdade indiscriminadamente, mas foi salva pelo diretor.

Jogou-se na poltrona e ficou admirando a lareira, o único ponto de iluminação na sala e deixou seus dedos brincarem com um cacho em seu cabelo. Suspirou. Deveria já estar dormindo, mas sabia que não conseguiria naquele exato momento. Não com todos aqueles pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente.

- Mione?

A garota virou assustada. Estava tão concentrada em conversar com si mesma, que nem notou que alguém havia surgido atrás dela.

- Ron! – Sua voz saiu um pouco esganiçada.

- O que faz aqui? Está tarde, deveria estar dormindo.

- O mesmo para você. Estou sem sono.

- Eu também... – Respondeu automaticamente.

Hermione olhou para o ruivo, que encarava o fogo, contemplativo. De repente, as lembranças da desculpa que usou contra James para atraí-lo até a sala precisa vieram à sua mente a fizeram corar. Havia dito que Ron a recusara, uma mentira descarada pois, em momento algum, revelara seus reais sentimentos ao garoto. Amava-o, mas temia que ele não a correspondesse. Temia tanto perder sua amizade com Ron, que não arriscou sequer buscar ajuda de Harry, por exemplo. Por mais que este fosse um tapado completo, se tratava do melhor amigo de seu melhor amigo. E talvez, por conta que, durante as últimas semanas não houvesse estado com ele o tempo que costumava ficar, sentia mais ainda a falta de Ron, já que o garoto era a pessoa de Hogwarts que ela mais confiava.

- Mione eu... – Falou, meio sem jeito.

- Ron, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...É muito importante, por favor, me ouça. – Interrompeu a garota, olhando-o seriamente.

O coração de Ron acelerou. Sua amiga tinha alguma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer, àquela hora da noite, em um salão comunal completamente vazio? Está certo que o ruivo sempre possuiu algo além de uma simples amizade por Hermione, embora tal sentimento o confundisse bastante. Agora talvez fosse o momento crítico para ter uma plena certeza.

A garota se levantou da poltrona onde outrora estava acomodada e se aproximou de Ron, segurando suas mãos. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e era possível ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seus corações.

- É meio difícil de dizer, mesmo sabendo que não é apropriado... Eu preciso que você saiba...Realmente...

- Mione, eu também...Digo, eu também queria te dizer...

- Não, por favor, Ron. Deixe-me terminar o que tenho a lhe falar porque é realmente importante, mas você terá que me prometer uma coisa. – Interrompeu, fazendo o ruivo corar ainda mais.

- Sim? – Falou com dificuldade.

- Nada do que eu disser aqui deverá ser ouvido por outras pessoas. Promete guardar segredo? – Perguntou, apertando ainda mais as mãos do garoto.

Aquele alerta de Hermione deixou o grifinório muito confuso quanto ao assunto de que ela pretendia tratar. Se fosse a respeito de alguma declaração, não haveria o porquê de se esconder do resto da escola.

- Eu prometo. – Respondeu, ansioso.

A garota suspirou.

- Nas últimas semanas eu me mantive distante de você e de Harry, pois estava pesquisando a respeito de várias poções. Tudo isso por causa de James. – Falou, enquanto o ruivo começava a ficar vermelho de raiva pela menção da expressão 'por causa de James' – Não no aspecto de ajudar ou gostar dele. – Acrescentou, rapidamente – Mas sim, por suspeitar das ações dele, como eu já havia comentado antes com você. E, descobri uma coisa incrível.

- Que tipo de coisa? – Perguntou.

- A respeito disso, preciso ter a completa certeza de que você não irá deixar essa informação vazar sob hipótese alguma. Nem Harry pode saber. Na verdade, principalmente ele.

Ron assentiu.

- Hoje cedo, quando você mencionou a detenção do Malfoy e do James, achei uma boa hora para por meu plano, que consistia em dar a ele uma pequena dose de um fraco soro da verdade. Fomos até a sala precisa e eu ofereci Firewiskey para ele. – Disse, vendo os olhos do amigo se arregalarem.

- Hermione, juro que nunca pensei que você fosse capaz disso. – Falou, chocado.

A garota soltou um riso baixo.

- Então, - continuou – Pus um pouco do soro na garrafa de Firewiskey e quando fez efeito, amarrei James para que ele não tentasse escapar. Digamos que o que descobri a respeito dele teria o poder de se tornar a notícia do século.

- Desembucha logo, Mione! – Disse, curioso.

- O verdadeiro sobrenome de James não é M. Tyler, e sim, Malfoy Potter. Ele é filho do Harry e do Malfoy. – Falou, com os olhos brilhando.

Ron ficou boquiaberto, mas um minuto depois começou a rir, fazendo Hermione arquear a sobrancelha.

- O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Nossa, Mione! Você quase me enganou – Disse, enxugando uma lágrima do seu olho – Por um momento, pensei que falava sério!

- Falo sério, Ronald – Respondeu, fechando a cara – James é filho de Harry.

- Mas isso é um absurdo...Não pode ser verdade... – Assustou-se ao observar a repentina mudança no tom de voz da amiga.

- Eu usei um soro da verdade nele, Ron. Duvido que fosse conseguir mentir. E, se você ainda tiver dúvidas, pergunte a Dumbledore. Ele terá o prazer de lhe explicar tudo.

- E você tem permissão de me contar isso?

- Claro. Pedi a Dumbledore para contar somente para você – Disse – Mas insisto em dizer que Harry não pode saber sobre isso.

- Imagino o porquê. Ele iria pirar! – Riu. Então, voltou-se, sério, para Hermione. – Mione... James beijou o Harry na boca.

Hermione assentiu.

- Perguntei a respeito disso para ele. O que me surpreendeu foi à resposta dele.

- E qual foi?

- Ele disse: 'também não sei. Acho que foi por que queria fazer ciúmes no pai'.

- Pai? – Perguntou Ron, confuso.

- Ele chama o Harry de papai e o Draco de pai. – disse, divertida.

Ron fez uma careta de desagrado e respondeu:

- Imagina se esses dois descobrissem isso. Hogwarts iria abaixo.

- É exatamente por isso que não descobrirão. – Hermione afirmou.

A garota ainda segurava as mãos de Ron, mas, ao contrário de alguns minutos passados, o fazia com carinho. Ao perceber isso, corou levemente e largou-as.

- Já está tarde – tentou disfarçar – Acho que seria bom irmos dormir...- Completou, adiantando-se e subindo a escada. O ruivo foi logo atrás.

- Então...Boa noite, Ron – Disse virando-se para o amigo, ao chegar na porta do dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite, Mione. – Respondeu, aproximando-se da garota, despediu-se dela com um selinho e correu para o dormitório masculino. Virou-se pela última vez e viu que ela ainda estava parada, atônita, em frente à porta de seu dormitório.

Hermione respirou com dificuldade e, ao ver que Ron se retirou para dormir, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que iria abrir um buraco em seu peito a qualquer momento.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Uma fraca luz ultrapassava os domínios das cortinas da cama de Harry, atingindo exatamente seus olhos e, conseqüentemente, lhe despertando de seus doces sonhos. Sentiu que alguma coisa estava agarrada à sua cintura e, delicadamente, virou para ver o que – na verdade quem era. Draco estava dormindo ao seu lado, feito um belo anjo loiro. Harry sorriu para si mesmo e ficou admirando aquela bela visão que lhe era proporcionada.

- Potter... – Resmungou o loiro sonolento – Eu nem acordei direito. Daria para parar de babar em cima de mim?

- Desculpe – Disse, corando.

Draco o analisou por um momento e disse:

- Por Merlin, Potter, alguém deveria te avisar para tomar cuidado com essa sua aparência. Daqui a pouco não somente eu irei querer tê-lo em minha cama – Piscou – Mesmo você sendo esse desastre que é.

- Vou encarar isso como um elogio – Disse rindo – Estou com fome, vamos tomar café da manhã? – Completou, começando a abrir a cortina.

- E você espera que eu saia dessa cama normalmente com você ao meu lado para seus amigos ficarem me admirando?

Harry olhou para Draco e depois percebeu que eles estavam no dormitório de Grifinória. Se Draco saísse ali e fosse visto, teriam sérios problemas.

- Tem razão...- Ponderou Harry.

- Claro. Ao contrário de você, minha capacidade de raciocínio não é duvidosa e minha análise lógica é infalível. –Vangloriou-se o loiro.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Espere aqui – Disse, desaparecendo por de trás das cortinas.

- Aonde eu iria? – Pensou alto.

Menos de um minuto depois, Harry voltou e sentou-se na cama, assegurando-se de fechar a cortina para que se alguém resolvesse acordar, não os visse ali. Estava segurando um tipo de tecido estranho, na opinião de Draco.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou.

- Minha capa da invisibilidade. Ganhei no primeiro ano.

Draco o encarou, estupefato.

- Você tem uma _capa da invisibilidade_? Então é assim que se mete em encrencas?

- Eu acho – Riu – Vamos, vou levar você até Sonserina – Disse, saindo da cama e cobrindo-se com a capa – Vem.

Draco obedeceu e pôs-se em baixo da capa junto a Harry. Caminharam em direção à saída, e esperaram que um aluno do quarto ano abrisse a passagem para saírem também. Graças a Merlin os corredores estavam vazios e o moreno pôde escoltar Draco até a sala comunal de Sonserina sem problemas. Despediu-se de Harry com um beijo rápido e antes de sair de baixo da capa, certificou-se de que ninguém andava por ali.

Ao entrar no salão comunal, o loiro foi abordado por James, que estava irritantemente sorridente.

- Dray, que milagre você por aqui!

- Vou lhe dar um belo de um soco, Tyler.

- Por quê? – Perguntou com um tom de voz que, no ponto de vista de Draco, era muito, muito irritante.

- Porque você não hesita em me irritar – Disse, cerrando os dentes.

- É que é divertido.

Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Em vez disso, foi para o banheiro tomar um bom banho, deixando o moreno na sala, sozinho.

Hermione já estava no salão principal, quando James veio ao seu encontro, parecendo muito feliz. Um segundo após o garoto entrar, Ron apareceu. O ruivo mirou Hermione, da entrada do salão, e ambos coraram violentamente.

- Mione! – Disse James, efusivo como de costume.

Hermione, ainda procurando perder o vermelho que havia se formado em suas bochechas, abaixou a cabeça e perguntou o que havia acontecido que tinha deixado o garoto tão feliz. Ele, se aproximando da garota, respondeu.

- Meus papais. Adoro quando eles fazem _aquilo_ e ficam todos radiantes.

- James! – Ralhou a garota – Você não deve vigiar seus pais. E pare de falar como se fosse um bebê.

- O que ele fez? – Perguntou Ron, que havia se juntado aos dois há um segundo.

James empalideceu com a súbita curiosidade de Ron e encarou Hermione como se pedisse para ela explicar o motivo daquilo. A garota observou o desconforto de James e disse:

- Eu disse a ele.

- O quê? – perguntou, estupefato.

- Eu pedi permissão a Dumbledore.

- Mas por que você contou pra ele, Mione?

- Porque eu confio no Ron.

James fez uma careta.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de ardente paixão – Brincou, fazendo com que os dois grifinórios corassem novamente.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

A tarde de Domingo, ao contrário do dia anterior, estava ensolarada e não tão gelada, estando agradável para uma boa caminhada pelos jardins. James, Ron e Hermione passeavam e conversavam sobre quadribol animadamente, embora o garoto às vezes deixasse escapar um fato do futuro, não eram coisas relevantes.

- Papai me contou da rivalidade dele com o pai – Dizia animadamente.

- James – gemeu Ron – Não os chame assim. Soa muito estranho, sabe.

- Ron! Mesmo que ele os chame assim, ninguém iria desconfiar. Fica até mais seguro referir-se a Harry e Draco como papai e pai do que com os próprios nomes deles.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Eu consigo imaginar o Draco com uma barriga enorme. A imagem que se forma na minha mente é, no mínimo, macabra – Disse de uma maneira sombria.

- E qual é essa imagem? – Perguntou James, curioso.

- Você promete que não irá ficar bravo? – Perguntou cautelosamente.

James assentiu.

- Muito bem...Eu imagino o Malfoy com aquele barrigão de grávido vestindo uma camisola azul que desce até os pés, pantufas, uma xícara de chá na mão, bob**¹** nos cabelos, e dizendo 'Bem vindo ao lar, amor' para Harry quando ele chega em casa. E, para completar, o selinho e o tricô para matar o tempo – Concluiu.

Hermione e James encaravam Ron, petrificados.

- O que foi? Eu não tenho culpa! Essa imagem não sai da minha cabeça! – Disse, tentando se defender.

Os dois continuavam a encarar o ruivo, mas logo começaram a ter uma crise de riso. Ron os encarava sem entender absolutamente nada. Os dois lagrimavam por causa da cena cômica que se formou em suas mentes.

- Ron, só você para pensar algo assim – Disse Hermione, ofegante.

- Imagina o pai assim...Draco Malfoy de camisola! E o papai chegando em casa...- James não conseguiu continuar por causa dos risos.

- Eu pensei que você iria ficar...Meio que...Ofendido – Disse Ron, confuso.

- Qual é, cara! Eu sou filho daqueles dois mas tenho senso de humor! – Respondeu, ainda não conseguindo suprimir as risadas.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou uma voz, vinda de trás de um arbusto próximo, assustando aos três colegas.

Draco Malfoy saiu de lá e avançou em James, jogando-o na grama. Logo atrás, Harry Potter olhava para os amigos com uma expressão de assombro completo.

- Me expliquem isso, agora! – Ordenou autoritariamente, com as mãos apertando o pescoço do garoto abaixo de si.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D

**¹** Bob, para quem não sabe, é aquele treco que a Dona Florinda (de Chaves – Sim, amo) usa no cabelo para deixá-lo cacheado. Quem deu a idéia foi o tsuzuki yami, palmas para ele!

Reviews devidamente respondidas. Se eu me esqueci de alguma, me avise que não tardarei em consertar o meu erro!

Yeah, yeah. Mais outro capítulo completado com sucesso (eu acho XD). Antes que resolvam me dar porrada ou algo do gênero, deixe-me explicar o porquê resolvi usar m-preg nessa fanfic. Eu não sou muito fã do gênero, pois acho que já é muita maconha fumada (que merda de termo é esse?) para uma só pessoa. Mas, é de se convir que a narrativa fica muito mais interessante, diferentemente se fosse um filho adotado ou um filho do Pottah com a Weasel, por exemplo. E a visão do Ron sobre o Draco grávido é uma visão que um amigo meu teve quando leu o capítulo anterior. Como a amei, resolvi colocar aqui :D

Sobre o titulo, é uma frase bonita, não criada por mim, que achei na net, mas fiz uma pequena modificação. Créditos a quem deve tê-la criado.

**Aviso**: O próximo capítulo vai demorar _muito _a sair. Primeiramente, estou em semana de provas e depois, é um capítulo muito importante. Para eu conseguir postar esse que vocês acabaram de ler, a beta enrolou muito porque não tava com tempo de usar a Internet, essas coisas...E, pra acrescentar, ela sequer corrigiu isso aqui. Por isso, erros podem flutuar perante seu monitor. Ah, e me digam se o rumo que a história está tomando está agradando, ok? Se não estiver, tentarei mudar.

Estão curiosos a respeito da reação do Dray? E o Pottah, como fica? Não percam o próximo capítulo! (se matem de curiosidade – Risada maligna XD)


	5. Aviso!

Ok, antes de qualquer coisa, me permitam dar as desculpas de sempre.

Eu não parei de escrever, pelo contrário, escrevo um pouco a cada dia. Mas, o próximo capítulo será maior do que o normal e requer mais tempo para escrever, revisar, re revisar, e etc. Estou betando mais duas fanfics e a coisa tá um pouco pesada para mim. O problema é que estou escrevendo demasiadamente lento, tanto pela falta de criatividade, quanto à de tempo. O capítulo já está com quase três mil palavras! Pretendo chegar a cinco mil, mas vai demorar devido a minha lentidão.

Escrevi essa nota para esclarecer que não estou e nem pretendo abandonar minha fanfic e seguirei com ela até o final, como planejado. Tampouco pretendo abandonar as histórias que estou betando. O ritmo das provas vai diminuir, o que implica dizer que meu tempo para a Internet vai aumentar consideravelmente.

Eu não escrevi essa nota para afirmar: eu vou demorar mais de um ano para publicar o próximo capítulo. Escrevi para avisar que vou demorar mais um pouco, já que pretendo continuar no mesmo ritmo (meu cérebro tá quase parando XD). Então, não me matem e continuem a ler e reler ou esperar dramaticamente pelo desfecho da série! Prometo tentar ser menos incompetente do que já estou sendo!

Quando o próximo capítulo vier, essa nota será excluída.

_Kuromi_.


	6. Talvez essa seja a melhor hora

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri (nunca muda, não? NÃO XD).

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM e citações indiretas (ou não) de M-preg. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**Talvez essa seja a melhor hora**

- Me expliquem isso, agora! – Ordenou Draco autoritariamente

Ron e Hermione deram um passo para trás, uniformemente.

– O que você quer dizer como 'filho daqueles dois?' – Perguntou Draco, ainda com as mãos no pescoço do garoto.

- Malfoy, larga ele por favor! – Pediu Hermione, desesperada ao ver James empalidecer rapidamente. Com aquela situação, o assunto passado, a respeito de como seria a imagem de Draco grávido, fora posto de lado – Malfoy! – Insistiu.

Draco encarou Hermione por um tempo e largou o pescoço do moreno abaixo de si, levantando-se, mas não saindo de perto dele. James tossia, por conta do pequeno tempo em que não pôde respirar e condenou-se por ser tão irresponsável a ponto de falar inconseqüentemente sobre os pais em um local tão exposto. Agora, era muito provável que eles tivessem ouvido tudo.

Ron olhou para Harry, suplicante e Hermione adiantou-se e perguntou para o garoto parecendo muito preocupada:

- O que vocês ouviram?

- Nós...Chegamos aqui quando ainda falavam de quadribol. Havíamos vindo procurar vocês para avisar que precisaríamos de uns pergaminhos de Poções, mas... – Disse Harry, procurando se manter calmo – Então, escutamos vocês conversando e...

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Pensava que os vastos e desertos jardins do castelo fossem seguros o suficiente para conversar com James, mas se enganou.

- Exijo saber o que essa historia toda significa! –exigiu Draco, histérico.

- Acalme-se, Malfoy! – Respondeu Hermione, perdendo a paciência com o loiro – Já que não temos escolha, contaremos tudo para vocês, mas primeiro precisamos avisar ao diretor que vocês descobriram.

- Por que isso?

- Porque nem você, Harry, nem Malfoy deveriam saber.

Harry deixou escapar um som indignado, mas foi logo censurado pelo olhar de Hermione.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

- Sentem-se – Disse Dumbledore, ao ver o grupo entrar na sala.

Todos pareciam extremamente desconfortáveis. James massageava a própria garganta, Harry parecia um pouco distante da realidade assim como Ron, Hermione aparentava muito nervosismo e Draco um péssimo humor.

- Então, aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – Perguntou, mirando Hermione por de trás de seus óculos meia lua, como se já previsse o que viria a seguir.

- Sim, diretor – Respondeu sem se abalar – Infelizmente, enquanto eu, Ron e James conversávamos, deixamos escapar alguns fatos sobre ele que foram ouvidos por Harry e Malfoy. E agora eles querem explicações.

- Por isso que viemos falar com o senhor – Completou James.

- Entendo – respondeu Dumbledore com as mãos no queixo – Então, não temos mais como esconder deles.

Draco e Harry, confusos, encararam o diretor.

- Garotos, esse jovem que vêem ao seu lado é filho de vocês, por mais estranho que isso pareça – Disse sem rodeios, fazendo com que Ron e James se engasgassem e Hermione arregalasse os olhos – Deixe-me explicar melhor. Existem muitos tipos de poção no mundo bruxo, dentre elas, muitas ilegais. Algumas, mesmo sendo proibidas pelo ministério, são comumente usadas sem que haja punições. Esse é o caso da poção para engravidar homens.

A menção do nome da poção fez com que todos na sala se espantassem.

- O ministério sabe muito bem do uso indiscriminado dela e também se sabe que apenas bruxos com uma magia, no mínimo, fortes e com um grande conhecimento são capazes de produzi-la e de suportar seus efeitos colaterais. Felizmente, no caso de vocês dois, uniu-se o útil ao agradável **¹**. – O diretor fez uma pausa e em seguida continuou – Tendo dois bruxos poderosos como Harry e Draco, e a jovem senhorita Granger para auxiliá-los, foi fácil usar a poção. E é claro que o ministério tinha consciência disso, mas na época, preferiu não intervir.

- Mas então...Por que...? – As palavras saíram com dificuldade da boca de Harry.

- Vocês são famosos, Harry. Não é uma família de bruxos qualquer, e como tal, você e Draco possuem seus inimigos.

- Que, infelizmente, são muito influentes – acrescentou James rapidamente.

Draco e Harry se encararam entendendo o que James e Dumbledore quiseram dizer.

- Então – Concluiu Hermione – O motivo pelo qual a família de Harry está sendo perseguida é...Uma mera disputa de interesses?

Dumbledore sorriu para a garota e Draco fez uma careta quando ouviu o termo 'família de Harry'. Para ele, deveria ser 'família do Malfoy' ou 'família do Draco'.

- Não é somente uma mera disputa de interesses, Mione – disse James, sério – Há muito mais do que isso, mas são coisas que não podemos arriscar contar.

- Mas então, por que nos contaram tudo isso? – Perguntou Ron.

- O jovem senhor Malfoy, e Harry exigiram explicações, não foi?

- Mas Mione também quis explicações. O senhor manteve tudo em segredo mesmo assim!

- É justo, senhor Weasley? A srta Granger saber de tudo a respeito do futuro de James, Harry e Draco, antes que os pais do garoto? Ela já não sabia o suficiente?

Ron abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu, pois sabia que era uma verdade. Draco o encarou, sorrindo com deboche. Dumbledore se levantou e andou pela sala, acompanhado dos olhares dos presentes. O diretor parou em frente ao quadro de Fineus e pediu para o que o ex-diretor convocasse Minerva e Snape. A pintura assentiu e desapareceu do quadro em que costumava ficar.

- Quer dizer que... – Foram as primeiras palavras de Draco desde que havia pisado na sala – Eu...Ele...Digo...Quem ficou...Grávido? – Perguntou, fazendo com que Harry, Ron e Hermione corassem, James risse com gosto e Dumbledore o encarasse divertido.

- Depende, senhor Malfoy – disse o diretor, encarando Draco – há muitas coisas que não sei a respeito de sua relação com Harry.

O loiro empalideceu consideravelmente por ter entendido o que o diretor quis insinuar e acabou atraindo um olhar curioso de Hermione. Ron virou para James e perguntou em voz baixa:

- Então meu palpite estava certo?

O moreno assentiu, deixando escapar um riso abafado.

- Por favor, senhores – começou Dumbledore, interrompendo o momento de descontração – Eu não pretendo lançar um obliviate em vocês, mas terão de ter o cuidado redobrado agora. Não podemos arriscar que esse fato caia em mãos de terceiros, se isso acontecer, todos aqui terão sérios problemas. O senhor Malfoy e os senhores Potter já podem se retirar – Disse o diretor, um pouco brincalhão, arrancando um olhar feio de Draco – Gostaria que o senhor Weasley e a Srta Granger ficassem um pouco mais, para podermos ter uma conversinha – Completou, lançando um olhar enigmático a Hermione, que por sua vez, remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona.

James foi o primeiro a se levantar, seguido por Harry, que puxava Draco pelo braço. O loiro ainda estava em choque por causa, principalmente, da noticia mais recente. Quando a porta se fechou e os passos dos três garotos foram se tornando cada vez mais distantes, Dumbledore se virou para Hermione, sério.

- Srta Granger, sabe que correu um grande risco ainda há pouco, não?

Hermione assentiu, calada. Ron olhou discretamente para a amiga e suas mãos foram escorregando ao encontro das dela. Ao sentir as mãos de Ron se fechando sobre as suas, a respiração da garota falhou levemente e ela corou.

- Srta Granger?

- Sim – Respondeu automaticamente, voltando a realidade.

O diretor arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe, diretor – Disse, procurando se controlar – Eu sei da gravidade do problema, mas, sinceramente, não imaginei que Malfoy e Harry estivessem nos espionando... – 'quando podiam estar fazendo coisas...Mais produtivas, digamos' pensou.

- Eu quero lhe alertar, srta Granger, a respeito daqueles três. Gostaria de pedir para que você e o senhor Weasley os vigiassem sempre que puderem, para evitar que eles digam coisas impróprias em público. Mas não deixem que eles percebam que vocês estão fazendo isso, tudo bem?

Ron e Hermione assentiram. Logo, Snape e McGonnagall estavam na porta e Dumbledore disse que o casal de grifinórios já podia se retirar. Ao passar por Snape, se sentiram amuados com o olhar que receberam. Provavelmente, Dumbledore discutiria o ocorrido com os dois professores também.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

O clima não era dos melhores entre a 'futura' família Potter. Draco e Harry caminhavam um pouco distantes um do outro e em silencio, à frente de James, que se mostrava muito desconfortável com a situação. Várias vezes, o menino tentou iniciar uma conversa amigável com os futuros pais, mas em vão. Nem Harry, nem Draco ousaram abrir a boca desde o momento em que deixaram a sala do diretor.

James percebeu que os alunos que estavam nos corredores passaram a encarar ele, Harry e Draco, e começou a ficar alerta. Precisava agir.

- Malfoy – disse com seriedade.

Draco se virou para o moreno, assustado. James fez um sinal com a cabeça, apontando um grupo de estudantes que os encarava a sua esquerda. O loiro retornou o olhar a James e pareceu ter entendido o que o garoto quis dizer. Harry parou e virou-se para os dois sonserinos, que vinham em sua direção.

- Resolvemos aquele assunto mais tarde, Potter – Disse Draco, passando ao lado de Harry e seguir em frente, ao lado de James, sem olhar para trás.

Alguns alunos pequeno grupo, na maioria corvinais, se aproximaram de Harry, no momento em que Draco e James desapareceram de vista.

- Harry, tudo bem? – Perguntou Anna Abbott, uma lufa lufa que estava com o grupo.

O grifinório olhou para a garota, ainda parecendo um pouco confuso.

- O Malfoy e aquele Tyler...O que eles queriam com você? – Foi a vez de Padma Patil questionar.

- Ah... – Falou, parecendo voltar à realidade – Eles me ameaçaram... Malfoy queria um duelo, e... – falou, procurando mais mentiras para acrescentar a sua história, após perceber que todos pareciam estar acreditando no que inventou – E eles não paravam de me seguir.

- Esse Malfoy...É tão arrogante! Provoca as outras pessoas, mas foge com o rabo entre as pernas – Rosnou Terêncio Boot. Seus companheiros assentiram.

- Eu preciso ir agora, tchau, gente – Harry disse em um aceno breve e saiu dali o mais rápido de pôde, ainda confuso.

Draco e James, a esta altura, já estavam no dormitório da Sonserina. Draco continuava a ignorar James, que já estava perdendo a paciência. Os dois estavam sozinhos, quando James resolveu falar:

- Quer saber? Pra mim já chega! Cansei dessa frescura sua e do Harry. Quando vocês dois vão aceitar a realidade?

O loiro lançou um olhar incrédulo para James.

- Se vocês não querem que eu exista, por que simplesmente não esquecem essa maldita poção? Já pensou nessa possibilidade, Draco? – Disse, melancolicamente.

O sonserino continuou a encarar James. Pelo que entendeu, o moreno estava sugerindo que sua existência fosse, futuramente, irreal. Mas Draco não queria isso. Estava certo que James era irritante, efusivo, demasiadamente alegre, extremamente parecido com o Potter – não que fosse algo ruim – mas não se passou por sua cabeça, em momento algum _matá-lo_. Exceto quando viu o garoto beijando Harry, mas isso era outra situação.

- Desculpe, Draco, não pretendia ser um fardo para vocês – Suspirou em sinal de derrota, virando-se para sair dali.

- Idiota... – murmurou Draco.

- O que?

- Você é um idiota, moleque – repetiu – quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? – Disse, intimidando o garoto, fazendo com que tropeçasse e caísse sentado no sofá – Acha que pode me dizer o que devo ou não fazer da minha vida? Acha que não tenho poder sobre meus sentimentos e minhas decisões?

- Eu...Eu...

- Ouça bem, James Lucius Malfoy Potter, não me interessa o que Harry ou você pensem sobre essa situação, mas não é por um medo medíocre de encarar a realidade que vou me livrar de vocês, ou que vocês se verão livres de mim – Concluiu, observando o olhar assustado do garoto – Estamos entendidos?

James meneou a cabeça positivamente, ainda não conseguindo expressar uma sequer palavra. Draco o encarou por um curto espaço de tempo, e logo se retirou. Na verdade, James nunca iria entender o que se passava na cabeça de Draco. Uma incógnita realmente indecifrável.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Hermione estava sentada nos jardins do castelo, sozinha. Lia um livro qualquer que lhe fora recomendado por algum professor, apenas para passar o tempo, já que acordara muito cedo naquela manhã. Estava em meados de Janeiro, em breve as aulas seriam retomadas e supostamente deveria estar frio. Mas o clima não condizia com a realidade. Estava fresco e agradável, mas não fazia um frio intenso como de costume. O sol estava parcialmente encoberto pelas densas nuvens que pairavam no céu, produzindo uma pouca luminosidade para o horário.

A garota fechou o livro, quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais se concentrar na sua leitura. Estava perdendo a concentração mais facilmente que o normal nas últimas semanas. Durante esse tempo, as coisas pareciam ter melhorado para Harry, James e Draco. Não que os três houvessem aceitado sua situação passivamente, mas já não se evitavam e, de vez em quando, eram vistos andando lado a lado. O problema, na realidade, era com Ron.

Hermione sentia estar sendo levemente evitada pelo ruivo e estava começando a se incomodar com isso. Quando as coisas pareceram finalmente andar para eles, com aquele beijo a porta do dormitório feminino, seguido pela discreta demonstração de afeto na sala de Dumbledore, aconteceu como se uma freada brusca fizesse com que tudo aquilo não tivesse valido a pena.

Ron... Desde o primeiro ano Hermione sabia que não se conheceram por acaso. Ao contrário de Harry, a quem sempre viu como um cúmplice, um amigo para todas as horas, Ron era muito diferente. Até o terceiro ano, a menina tentou fazer com que sua relação com o ruivo fosse semelhante à relação que possuía com Harry, mas falhou. Desde então, aceitou seus sentimentos pelo garoto.

- Buuuu**¹**!

A garota sobressaltou-se e deixou escapar um gritinho agudo.

- Harry! Não faça isso novamente! – Ralhou, emburrada.

- Desculpe – respondeu risonho – você parecia tão concentrada que não resisti.

Hermione bufou em desacato. Harry permaneceu de pé, mas encostado na árvore sob a qual a garota estava sentada. Um curto período de tempo passou sem que eles falassem.

- Sabe, Mione...Estou mais confuso que nunca!

- Não é de se surpreender...Até que você reagiu bem ao descobrir que tem um filho com Draco. Nem todos teriam a mesma reação que vocês.

Harry se permitiu dar a amiga um sorriso maroto.

- Mas essa não é a questão, Mione. O problema é que não sei exatamente o que fazer agora. Até ontem eu ainda andava com Draco sem pensar em nosso futuro, apenas querendo aproveitar o presente, mas agora... Agora, milhões de idéias passam pela minha cabeça a respeito de como vai ser minha vida um dia.

A garota ouviu atentamente o que o amigo dizia, e respondeu:

- Nada mudou.

- O que? Como assim, nada mudou?

- James é a mesma pessoa de sempre, não é? Não ganhou nem um braço, nem uma perna a mais. Você continua a amar o Malfoy, não? E acredito que ele também continue te amando, da mesma maneira. Então, o que tem de tão diferente? Se James é seu filho, você deveria estar feliz. Ele é um garoto leal, saudável e bondoso, e isso é o que importa. Já pensou no filho maravilhoso que vocês vão ter?

Harry encarou Hermione, ora abrindo a boca, ora fechando, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Não é que ela estava certa?

- Eu...Não tinha pensado por esse lado...

- Claro que não tinha! Senão não estaria desorientado, seu bobo! – Riu a amiga.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso. Hermione, sem dúvidas, era a pessoa mais madura que conhecia. Então, o semblante da morena adquiriu um sorriso mais triste, e a garota suspirou parecendo resignada

- Algum problema, Mione?

- Não – Respondeu com a voz fraca. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Tem certeza?

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça e logo desviou o olhar. Ótimo! Justamente quando não precisava, Harry resolvia ser perspicaz.

- Mione, você tem visto o Ron?

- Não – respondeu um pouco melindrada com o assunto.

- Ele anda meio desaparecido. Receio que algo ruim tenha acontecido a ele para deixá-lo assim...Será que ele levou um fora de alguma garota?

- Harry, eu realmente não sei. E não quero falar no Ronald agora – respondeu irritada.

Harry se assustou com a repentina mudança no tom de voz da amiga, mas resolveu insistir.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não – ela respondeu secamente.

- Mas você parece magoada com ele.

- Eu não estou magoada com ele! – Mentiu.

- Mas parece.

Hermione deu um olhar de profundo desprezo para Harry.

- E se eu estiver? – Respondeu, derrotada.

- Aí eu te perguntaria por que.

A garota não pode evitar sorrir perante àquele comentário. Não era apenas impressão, Harry estava realmente mais maduro. Aproximando-se do amigo, sussurrou, próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Se-gre-do.

- Mione! – Exclamou – conta logo!

- Não.

Harry fez um bico e virou o rosto.

- Eu te contei sobre o Draco.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Chantagem era a última coisa que esperava de Harry em um momento assim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse, parecendo derrotada – Mas que isso não saia daqui! – Discretamente, olhou para os lados, assegurando-se de que ninguém ouviria. Harry assentiu, agora, olhando fixamente a amiga.

- Existe uma pessoa, por quem tenho um sentimento em especial...

- O Ron? – interrompeu Harry, abismado, e fazendo com que Hermione levasse a mão ao rosto. A garota fechou os olhos e contou até dez antes de continuar.

- Sim, o Ron. Se você já sabia, por que pergunta?

- Quem disse que eu sabia? – Perguntou, misturando um tom ofendido a um de surpresa – Acabei de deduzir isso.

Ótimo. Agora Harry a surpreendido por completo. Hermione nunca imaginaria que um garoto 'naquela' situação fosse capaz de deduzir algo relacionado a sentimentos tão rápido. Sorriu. Deveria lembrar-se de agradecer ao Malfoy por aquilo.

- Muito perspicaz da sua parte, Harry. Se me permitir continuar...

- Vá em frente.

- Eu me dei conta de que gosto do Ron desde o quarto ano...Sempre fiz questão de esconder isso porque, como você sabe, Harry, Ron é tão sensível quanto uma porta e eu não sabia ao certo como ele reagiria. Só que...Aconteceu uma coisa que não te falei.

- O que? – Perguntou preocupado.

- O Ron...Ele meio que...Beijou-me, sabe...

O queixo de Harry caiu consideravelmente e o garoto lutava para não abrir um tremendo sorriso na frente da amiga. Olhando para o céu, agora encoberto de nuvens, ele disse:

- E o que você está esperando?

- Pra quê?

- Para ir atrás dele e dizer que o ama. Ou você prefere continuar sentada aqui do meu lado se lamentando pelo que fez ou deixou de fazer?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Harry.

- Vai! O Ron não pode esperar para sempre – sorriu o amigo.

A grifinória o abraçou forte, e podiam-se ver poucas lágrimas – talvez de felicidade, não se sabia ao certo – Em seus olhos.

- Obrigada, Harry! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e logo depois saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, deixando Harry sozinho debaixo daquela árvore.

'Muito bem...Fiz o que deveria ser feito' Pensou, e sentou-se onde antes estava a amiga e ficou ali, admirando as nuvens cinzentas que pairavam acima de si.

Hermione corria enlouquecida pelos corredores de Hogwarts e perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou se desculpar por esbarrar em alguém ou derrubar alguma coisa. Mas procurava não perder muito tempo, pois precisava encontrar Ron a todo custo. Naquele momento, a garota supôs que o amigo estivesse, provavelmente, na sala comunal da Grifinória sem ter o que fazer.

Eureca!

Lá estava ele, com um semblante absolutamente perfeito de estou-entediado, com um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo a sua frente. Provavelmente estava jogando sozinho de novo. Agora que Harry usava seu tempo quase todo com Malfoy, o coitado do Ron precisava de algum passatempo quando Hermione estivesse estudando ou muito ocupada na biblioteca.

Ron se assustou quando viu Hermione entrar tão bruscamente no salão comunal. Ela estava muito corada e ofegante – e, por Merlin – Muito atraente. Ron engoliu seco e se levantou da poltrona, indo em direção a garota.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Mione?

Os olhos da grifinória miraram o ruivo e, em um gesto impensado, a garota pulou sobre o amigo, derrubando-o no chão.

- M-Mione! – exclamou.

- Ronald – sussurrou em seu ouvido direito – Eu te amo.

Se Ron tivesse a opção de se olhar em um espelho, preferiria não fazê-lo no momento. Seu rosto estava tão quente, que a mais exagerada das pessoas afirmaria que lá daria para se fritar um ovo. Em contraste, seu rosto deveria estar uma mistura de surpresa, felicidade e confusão.

Ainda um pouco acanhado, Ron envolveu a garota com os braços e beijou-a. Podia-se morrer de felicidade?

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Draco estava sentado em um canto da sala precisa, que no momento, não portava nenhuma decoração em especial. Ao seu lado repousava no chão gelado, um grande copo de firewiskey já vazio. Seus olhos estavam fixos em algum ponto não específico da sala.

- Potter, seu estúpido grifinório arrogante...Onde você se meteu?

- Fui resolver uns problemas – Disse um belo moreno de olhos verde-esmeralda que acabara de entrar na sala.

Draco deixou escapar um grunhido.

- Demorou muito. Não gosto de ficar esperando.

- Quando você vai deixar de ser tão mimado?

- Não sou mimado, Potter! Sou apenas exigente.

- Farei de conta que acredito – disse sarcasticamente – Falou com James?

Draco acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- E então?

- Por Merlin, Potter, esse garoto é tão estúpido quanto você. 'Por que simplesmente não esquecem essa maldita poção?' – Imitou, arrancando risadas de Harry – Só por esse drama, acho que ele merecia ganhar uma passagem de ida para a _Lufa Lufa_.

- Mas ele desistiu dessa idéia...Não desistiu?

- Claro. Só um Malfoy perfeito como eu seria capaz de dar uma perfeita lição naquele moleque.

Harry revirou os olhos. Realmente, Malfoy e modéstia nunca haviam sido apresentados.

- Agora, sem mais delongas, faça o que você veio fazer aqui – ordenou, após se levantar.

- Com prazer, _Dray_ – Disse Harry, sedutoramente, agarrando Draco e arrancando-lhe um beijo.

Oh, _Merlin_, como era bom! Sentir a língua de Harry brincando dentro de sua boca lhe dava extrema satisfação. Sentir as mãos no namorado explorarem a fundo seu corpo, mesmo que por cima das roupas – o que não duraria muito tempo, visto que não faziam aquilo há _dias_.

Delicadamente, Harry desabotoava a camisa de Draco, enquanto este lhe arrancava gemidos violentos com beijos ao longo do pescoço e tórax já desnudos. Draco usava a língua para brincar com os rosados e rígidos mamilos do namorado.

Draco e Harry deitaram-se no chão, este, por cima. Enquanto partiam para mais um beijo, os dedos de Harry brincavam de 'traças linhas e formas imaginárias' na barriga do loiro. Pressionando seu corpo contra o de Draco, podia-se sentir que ele já estava perfeitamente excitado. A fim de provocar o sonserino, Harry começou a esfregar sua ereção contra a de Draco.

O loiro podia sentir o quão rígido estava seu membro e o quanto doía por causa disso. E Harry, para piorar sua situação alarmante de desejo, começara a esfregar-se contra ele – e para dificultar a vida de Draco, ainda haviam as malditas calças separando-o de seu objeto de prazer.

- Potter...Seu idiota...Seja um pouco mais rápido... – Disse, em um tom repleto de luxúria que pegou Harry de surpresa.

Querendo provocar o namorado, Harry passou a mão por cima da protuberância que se formava na calça de Draco e começou a acariciá-la.

- Mas você parece gostar tanto disso... – Sussurrou ao ver o loiro arquejar.

- Pott...er... – gemeu.

- O quê? Não ouvi direito – disse, apertando levemente a protuberância, fazendo com que as costas de Draco arqueassem.

- Por favor...Harry...

- Por favor o que? – Continuou, apertando um pouco mais forte, arrancando um gemido de Draco.

- Me...Possua...AGORA.

Harry sorriu satisfeito e disse em um tom sedutor:

- Com todo prazer.

Livrou-se das suas calças e da de Draco, indo beijá-lo mais uma vez. Ao mesmo tempo em que a língua de Harry percorreu toda a extensão de sua boca, Draco pôde sentir os dedos do moreno invadindo sua entrada e não conseguiu evitar soltar um palavrão baixinho, o que fez com que Harry sorrisse de maneira pervertida. Retirando os dedos, posicionou seu membro próximo àquela pequena abertura e começou a roçá-lo a ela.

As pernas de Draco envolveram Harry, puxando-o para mais perto e fazendo com que seu membro entrasse de vez no loiro. Gradualmente, Harry foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e às vezes chegava a quase sair do loiro, para depois voltar com toda a força.

Draco agarrava-se ao moreno acima de si, gemendo debilmente seu nome. No movimento de 'sobe e desce', o membro de Draco era esfregado contra o abdômen dos garotos, o que culminou na prematura ejaculação do mesmo. O sêmen do loiro agora, estava espalhado por toda a extensão de seu ventre e uma parte havia espirrado em seu rosto.

Percebendo que estava pronto para atingir o clímax, Harry entrou o mais profundo que conseguiu no loiro, fazendo-o gritar com lascívia. Um segundo foi o tempo suficiente para o sêmen de Harry preencher Draco por completo.

Ainda ofegante, Harry lambeu a pequena porção de sêmen que estava na bochecha de Draco. E beijou aquele mesmo local.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Draco, quando Harry já havia saído de dentro dele e deitado ao seu lado.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Em relação ao James... Vamos ter que aturá-lo, certo?

- Considerando que estamos ignorando o garoto há dois dias, acho uma boa idéia. Ele é nosso filho.

- Eu sei – suspirou emburrado – Mas ainda não entendo porque eu é que tenho de engravidar.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Considerando as descobertas do semestre, podia-se afirmar que os últimos meses haviam sido muito tranqüilos. Tanto Harry, quanto Draco apenas se falavam sem precisar armar um teatrinho, durante a noite, escondidos na sala precisa. Já James, vendo a atitude dos pais em relação a ele mudar rapidamente para melhor, não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Alternava em andar com Harry ou com Draco, dependendo do humor deste. Às vezes Draco acordava pior que mulher em TPM.

Ron e Hermione estavam mais próximos que nunca e já haviam anunciado o namoro firme. Era muito freqüente vê-los estudando nos jardins.

Agora, faltando apenas um mês de aula, a melancolia já começava a dominar os cinco amigos. Draco e James procuravam não demonstrar, mas passavam muito tempo conversando no salão comunal de Sonserina quando podiam. O 'clima' estava bem estranho, e só tendia a piorar.

Em uma rara e pacífica aula de poções, James foi chamado à sala de Dumbledore, e já imaginava o que poderia ser. Pouco tempo depois, foi solicitado que Harry e Draco também comparecessem ao local. Nervosos, correram o mais rápido que puderam para chegar lá.

James estava em um canto da sala, sem poder ser visto pelos garotos que acabaram de entrar. Ao alcance dos olhos dos seus futuros pais estavam Snape, Minerva e Dumbledore, os três bastante sérios.

- Fechem a porta e sentem-se, por favor – Disse o diretor.

Harry e Draco apenas acataram, sem se pronunciar.

- Harry, Draco...Os últimos meses têm sido bem calmos para vocês, não? – Perguntou, procurando amenizar a tensão que dominava a sala.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Harry.

- Fico feliz – sorriu. Do outro lado da sala, Snape revirou os olhos.

- Senhor... – Disse o professor de poções em tom de alerta – Receio que não tenhamos todo esse tempo para cerimônias.

- De fato, de fato – Concordou Dumbledore – Garotos, preciso ser breve com vocês. Quero que conheçam uma pessoa – Disse, fazendo um gesto para que alguém se aproximasse.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. A pessoa que surgiu das sombras era uma mulher. Ela era alta e extremamente bonita e possuía cabeços castanhos, com cachos que desciam até a altura de seu ombro. Trajava um manto preto com um capuz que cobria parcialmente seu rosto.

Aos poucos, a elegante mulher retirou o capuz que impedia todos de verem seu rosto. Draco engasgou-se e Harry não conseguia fechar a boca. Impossível...

- M-Mione? – Gaguejou, descrente.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

**¹**:Significa mais ou menos unir duas coisas boas, se é que me entendem.

Canto de 'aleluia ela postou essa imundice!': Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia, etc, etc...

Demorou mas saiu. Hohoho, nossa história está caminhando para seu enfim desfecho! Para a tristeza de vocês e minha felicidade, obviamente. Cada fanfic terminada é uma vitória, mas como leitora, sei que muitos nem gostam de pensar no assunto. Enfim, eis meus planos: o próximo capítulo será o final (que ia ser neste, mas não dava para conciliar a última frase com o resto da história, senão ia ficar feio e bobo uu) e teremos mais um capítulo extra, cujo tema eu não vou revelar (risada mais maligna que nunca).

**Nota do Beta idiota:** Hahahahahaha! Eu sei o tema!!! xDD Morram de inveja!!! P (Atira na cabeça!)

(Olha feio pra Beta que se mete no meio do texto) Continuando, quanto as reviews...Bem, eu realmente acho que tenho um problema de memória porque não faço idéia se respondi ou não as reviews do capítulo quatro. Se as respondi, suspirarei aliviada, senão, peço desculpas! Eu ia excluir o 'Aviso' mas as pessoas deixaram reviews felizes e eu não quero me livrar delas T-T Vocês me entendem? Então, mais uma vez não vou acatar as minhas próprias decisões e vou deixar a dita lá!

**Obs:** erros possíveis de ortografia e concordância porque a beta se embriagou e não fez o trabalho minucioso que costuma fazer XD

Obrigada pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar, digo, não como esse!)


	7. O adeus nunca é tão simples assim

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Hokuto Yuuri (nunca muda, não? NÃO XD).

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM e citações indiretas (ou não) de M-preg. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**O adeus nunca é tão simples assim**

- Impossível... – Sussurrou Draco com as mãos na boca.

A já adulta Hermione sorriu gentilmente para os dois adolescentes confusos.

- Imagino que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que Hermione faz aqui, não? – Disse Dumbledore, também sorridente.

- Exatamente – respondeu Draco, enfim.

- Nossa amiga tem uma missão aqui em Hogwarts.

- Entendo o que vocês devem estar pensando, garotos. Mas o meu único dever aqui é levar Jammie de volta pra casa e eu preferiria que ninguém comentasse comigo ou com o Ron que estive aqui.

- James! – Lembrou Harry, aturdido – Onde ele está?

- Aqui – Soou uma voz triste de um canto da sala.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e não pôde se conter – já havia criado uma certa afeição pelo garoto. O grifinório correu e abraçou o filho em uma cena que até Draco se sensibilizou. Digo...Um pouco. James fechou os olhos lentamente. Doía ter que deixar os pais, mesmo que fosse para reencontrá-los, só que mais velhos. Nenhuma despedida que envolve alguém que se ama é precisamente feliz.

- Mas... Como vão ser as coisas daqui pra frente? Vamos simplesmente fazer de conta que James não existe?

- Quase isso, Draco – respondeu Snape.

- Como assim?

- Entenda, jovem senhor Malfoy – continuou a professora McGonnagall – que essa viagem que James fez foi a do tipo mais complexo que se conhece. Não é tão simples quanto parece, pois envolve alguns feitiços extremamente complexos e perigosos que põe em risco a vida de quem está envolvido – disse, lançando um olhar de censura a Hermione e em seguida para James.

- Não entendo - interferiu Harry.

- Não é de se surpreender – murmurou Snape para si mesmo.

- Deixe-me explicar, Harry – disse Hermione docemente – Ao mandar James para esse tempo, pedi para que evitasse que duas coisas acontecessem.

- E uma delas era seu segredo ser descoberto por nós? – Perguntou Draco, quase que m uma afirmativa.

- Não, não era – falou James, fazendo com que Harry e Draco ficassem mais desorientados do que já estavam.

- Como assim?

- Harry, as únicas coisas que James precisava tomar cuidado era com seqüelas de feitiços indevidos, ou, na pior das hipóteses, morte.

- Então...Não faz diferença que saibamos ou não de tudo isso?

- Não.

- Por que, Mione?

- Porque simplesmente vocês irão esquecer tudo – interrompeu James, desgostoso.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Harry, abismado.

- Harry, entenda – disse Dumbledore, amigavelmente – seria difícil obliviar todos os que tiveram contato com James ao longo do ano. Usando um feitiço específico e realmente complicado, a partir do momento em que o jovem senhor Potter retornar para casa, qualquer memória referente a ele será apagada, e o que restar não passará de um mero dejá-vu. Inclusive, esta nossa conversa.

- Não... – Sussurrou Harry, desolado.

- Lamento, mas é assim que as coisas são, Harry – disse Hermione, tristemente – não podemos arriscar que o futuro mude tão repentinamente, seria perigoso, entende?

Draco afundou na poltrona na qual havia praticamente desabado há alguns instantes. Quando finalmente resolvera se apegar àquele inútil idiota, ele resolve 'dar no pé'**¹ **Isso era muito injusto.

- Garotos, não fiquem assim! – Hermione tentou animá-los - O futuro lhes aguarda.

- Mas... Daqui a quantos dias vocês partem? – Perguntou Harry, inconformado.

Hermione mordeu os lábios.

- Na verdade, estamos indo daqui a alguns minutos.

- O QUÊ? - Draco saltou da cadeira com o susto.

- Senhor Malfoy, não se altere, por favor. – pediu a professora McGonnagall.

- Mas... Mas eles vão embora em tão pouco tempo! Por que isso?

- Porque para fazer uma viagem dessas é preciso calcular o momento certo para o retorno, caso contrário, quem a realiza pode se perder para sempre em algum universo paralelo – explicou Snape.

- Exatamente, - continuou Hermione – e o horário mais propício a isso é daqui a, precisamente, quinze minutos.

Harry consultou o relógio. Era exatamente três e quarenta e cinco da tarde, o que significava que às quatro horas, James iria embora.

- Mas é muito repentino! Você mal chegou aqui, Mione!

- Engana-se, Harry – interveio o diretor – a srta Granger está aqui desde ontem à noite. Mas preferimos não lhes contar naquele momento. Concluímos que a melhor hora seria pouco antes da viagem, assim, vocês não sofreriam tantos momentos de angústia, aguardando a ida do jovem James.

- Alvo – alertou Snape – acho melhor nos apressarmos um pouco.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

- Vou lhes dar algum tempo para conversarem, enquanto preparamos o retorno da srta Granger e de James – Disse, saindo da sala acompanhado por Hermione, Minerva e Snape.

Um breve silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. James olhou de Draco para Harry e vice-versa diversas vezes e, sorrindo de uma maneira marota, abraçou-os ao mesmo tempo.

- Embora eu ainda vá encontrá-los em breve, sei que vou sentir falta desse temperamento de adolescente do Draco e da maneira que vocês agem perto de mim. Inicio de relação é algo realmente engraçado – riu fracamente.

- Você gosta de alguém? – Perguntou Harry.

James pareceu hesitante.

- Vamos, diga. Não iremos lembrar disso mesmo – piscou, tentando parecer forte.

- Bom, vocês não conhecem...Digo, conhecem, mas não agora...Vão conhecer no futuro.

- Qual o nome dela...Ou dele?

- Dela, dela – riu o garoto – o nome dela é Ann Weasley.

- Weasley? – Perguntou Draco, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Sim! É da Grifinória também, do mesmo ano que eu e, obviamente, filha do Ron e da Mione. Meu melhor amigo é o irmão gêmeo dela, o Antony.

Draco fez uma careta, mas evitou comentar sobre o assunto. Uma Weasel...Filha do Weasel com a 'sangue ruim'... A família Malfoy Potter – Ou melhor _Potter Malfoy_ realmente iria para o buraco **²**.

- Draco – advertiu Harry, percebendo o que o loiro pensava.

- Eu não disse nada – defendeu-se.

- Mas sei o que pensou.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

- Está na hora garotos – disse Minerva.

Os três a acompanharam até uma sala que Harry e Draco nunca haviam visto antes. Lá estava uma lareira antiga e aparentemente inutilizada por muito tempo. Hermione chamou James para ficar ao seu lado em frente à lareira.

- Isso é um adeus, né? – comentou Harry, triste.

- Não - sorriu James – é um até logo.

- Vê se não vai dar mais trabalho do que de costume, hein, moleque! – comentou Draco, rubro.

James acenou com a cabeça.

Dumbledore apontou a varinha para os dois e murmurou algo, tão baixo e tão rápido que ninguém pôde entender o que significava mas, em menos de um segundo, James e Hermione haviam desaparecido em um clarão alaranjado de luz.

A cabeça de Harry começou a girar e sua vista ficou turva. Era impossível pensar com clareza por causa da forte dor que o assolava, e o moreno precisou se segurar para não ir de encontro ao chão. Ao seu lado, o mesmo ocorria a Draco.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Um ano havia se passado desde que Harry e Draco misteriosamente acordaram na ala hospitalar, juntamente de Ron e Hermione que desmaiaram no meio da aula de Herbologia. Alguns alunos tiveram tonturas e vertigens, mas somente o 'trio maravilha' e Malfoy ficaram desacordados, ainda que fosse por alguns meros minutos.

Uma semana antes do fim das aulas do sétimo ano, Harry e Draco foram descobertos fazendo 'coisas indevidas' no banheiro masculino do segundo andar, o que desencadeou uma grande revolta de parte dos sonserinos, surpresa para uma parte dos alunos das outras casas e asco para determinados elementos – principalmente o fã clube de Harry.

Um dia depois **³**, um berrador de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lucius Malfoy chegara, o patriarca estava pronto para tirar Draco de Hogwarts caso ele não desistisse daquele 'ato repugnante que manchava o nome dos Malfoy e ofendia ao lorde das trevas (parte que foi escrita mas não ressaltada no momento de fúria transmitido pelo berrador). Obviamente, Draco não acatou as ordens do pai, que eram apenas uma falsa ameaça, uma vez que o loiro já era maior de idade.

Mas, conseqüentemente, o sonserino acabou sendo deserdado. Isso foi outra coisa que também não teve muito impacto sobre sua vida, já que planejava morar com Harry e começar um novo emprego no ministério assim que concluísse o ano.

Harry pretendia trabalhar no setor de investigações sobre uso indevido de magia por menores do ministério, e Draco seria auror. Hermione e Ron também estavam pretendendo a mesma coisa que o sonserino.

Nos últimos meses, Voldemort, que passara o sexto ano todinho desaparecido, resolveu 'dar as caras' e seus comensais participavam de grandes ataques a vilarejos bruxos e trouxas. Agora, aurores e candidatos a aurores estavam sendo recrutados aos montes.

Na segurança da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, Draco e Harry caminhavam pelos jardins desertos do castelo. Fato que se devia àquele ser seu último dia na escola.

- Tive um sonho esquisito – comentou Harry, sonolento.

- Seus sonhos _sempre_ são esquisitos.

- Mas esse foi mais do que o normal. Não envolvia Você, Voldemort ou algum comensal.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Infelizmente, gosto de fazer parte de seus sonhos, mas isso é irrelevante no momento. Com quem você sonhou?

- Não sei quem era. Não consigo me lembrar direito... Só sei que era alguém muito importante – Divagou Harry.

- O ministro da magia, talvez?

- Não!! Draco, falo sério!

- Então?

- Era um garoto...Eu tenho a impressão que já o vi em algum lugar, é como se eu o conhecesse! Ele tinha mais ou menos a sua altura, mas o cabelo dele era escuro e...

- Ele lembrava muito você?

- Sim! Como você sabe?

- Sonhei com isso também.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

- Como?

- Sonhando.

- Engraçadinho – ironizou o moreno, fazendo bico.

- Eu sei.

- E você sabe o que significa esse sonho...Esse garoto? – Perguntou, tentando não se irritar.

- Não sou especialista em sonhos, portanto não posso deduzir nada – Respondeu Draco, o mais francamente que pôde – Mas garanto que não quer dizer algo trivial.

- Não – respondeu Harry com convicção – Com certeza não.

- Está empenhado em descobrir quem é o moleque?

- Sim. Ele tem alguma coisa estranha...

- Mas se ele ousar tentar roubar você de mim, estranha vai ser a forma com que o corpo morto dele vai ser encontrado.

- Draco, deixa de ser ciumento!

- Não tenho porque te obedecer – Disse, se levantando.

- Aonde você vai?

- Me preparar para o meu último jantar em Hogwarts. Você não vem? – Perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Harry a se levantar.

- Claro – Disse, aceitando a ajuda do loiro.

Draco largou Harry no chão no minuto em que este se impulsionava para levantar, fazendo com que o moreno tombasse de costas no chão.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Xingou, se apoiando de volta sobre seus cotovelos – Você me paga! Minha vingança será maligna!

- Se você me pegar primeiro, 'Pottah' – Disse sedutoramente e saiu correndo.

Harry se levantou rapidamente e saiu correndo atrás do namorado, que já possuía uma boa vantagem no quesito distância. No fundo, ambos sabiam que algo muito especial viria a acontecer, mas apenas o futuro diria o que poderia ser.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

**¹ **Aí começa a 'série de expressões esquisitas'. Dar no pé, quer dizer fugir, ir embora.

**² **Ir para o buraco quer dizer a mesma coisa do que 'ir para o fundo do poço' ou 'arruinar' ou até mesmo 'falir', dependendo do contexto.

**³ **Os três primeiros parágrafos começaram com 'um'! E foi acidentalmente que eu fiz isso!

**Comentário da beta: **Imaginando o Draco falar "Pottah" e morrendo de rir com a visão do inferno! Ufa, deu trabalho! Noites sem sono, pressão, pressão, pressão... xD Estou brincando:P De qualquer forma, o adeus ainda não é agora... :) O ainda tem um extra... E eu já sei o que ela vai por nele... Hihihihihihihi! .v

**Blá blá blá da autora:** Esse é um pseudofinal! Pseudo, porque não é o final propriamente dito, já que ainda temos um capítulo extra – ou, como pessoas chiques dizem: _epílogo_. Sim, ficou frango de padaria (minha especialidade!). Sim, se eu fosse leitora disso aqui, mataria a escritora por terminar assim! Mas, como eu não sou leitora, essa hipótese vai pro lixo. E eu não coloquei batalha com Voldemort, porque meu objetivo não é esse. E que fique claro que ele ainda não morreu e nem pretendo dar muitos detalhes do final dele então, aguardem (vocês já fizeram muito isso, mas é pela última vez _nessa_ história)!

See ya!


	8. A historia depois do fim

**Título**: Mr. Potter & Mr. Malfoy.

**Autora**: Kuroyama Izumi.

**Beta**: Yuuri Hokuto.

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo**: Um misterioso aluno surge em Hogwarts e parece estar muito interessado em Harry. O que Draco fará?

**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, ele seria _gay_ e a Ginny seria a primeira a dar adeus a vida.

**Alerta**: Slash HPDM e citações de M-preg. Não me responsabilizo por danos causados a inocência de ninguém.

**Nota**: Desconsidera Half Blood Prince e Deadly Hallows.

**A historia depois do fim**

Um vulto abriu a porta daquela escura e desorganizada sala e, caminhando em passos largos e lentos, despejou seu peso sobre uma adorável poltrona bege coberta de farelos de biscoito. A vida nunca fora realmente muito justa, pensou Harry Potter, agora com trinta e seis anos.

Primeiro, ocorreu a explosão da guerra, no dia da festa de formatura em Hogwarts. Muitos morreram, se feriram. Amigos próximos de Harry como Dean Thomas não sobreviveram para contar a história. Mas, com muito sacrifício e com a ajuda de seus amigos, Harry conseguiu por fim as crueldades cometidas por 'você sabe quem'. Mesmo que isso tivesse levado dois anos para se concretizar.

E, para o herói do mundo bruxo, pior do que precisar enfrentar Voldemort mil vezes era ter seu filho desaparecido.

- James... – Murmurou melancolicamente olhando uma foto do filho sobre a mesinha a sua frente. Nela, o pequeno de olhos verdes e cabelos negros e rebeldes possuía apenas quatro anos. Ao seu lado, estavam seus pais, Draco Malfoy Potter e Harry J. Potter. Lembrava bem daquele dia...

Foram visitar a Romênia, onde Ron trabalhava. Draco irritou-se por ter que se hospedar na casa dos Weasleys e por ser obrigado a posar para aquela fotografia. Não que odiasse fotos, mas o mau humor torna tudo desagradável.

Infelizmente, o amado filho único do garoto que venceu Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, fruto do seu longo e duradouro casamento com o ex-aspirante à comensal de morte Draco Malfoy, o único homem – além de seu filho – que Harry havia se permitido amar, se tornou alvo dos inimigos da família. E passou a ser constantemente perseguido tanto próximo à sua vizinhança, quanto em Hogwarts – onde seus pais pensavam que ele estava seguro.

Pois estavam muito enganados.

Draco estava se esforçando ao máximo para obter informações ao respeito do paradeiro de James e, quanto mais as horas, dias e meses se passavam, maior a angustia dele e de Harry. E, em sua busca frenética pelo filho, já se havia se passado quase um ano.

A vida da família Potter Malfoy ia de mal a pior. Com a ausência de James, Harry e Draco mal se viam, se falavam, transavam...Sua vida social havia sido praticamente arruinada, não fosse pelos Weasleys. Os amigos mais próximos da família sempre faziam uma visita para consolar os dois homens. Hermione dizia que estava tudo bem com o garoto, e que os inimigos não os tinham em mãos.

Bom, isso era realmente verdade.

Harry podia lembrar como se fosse há pouco tempo, o dia em que recebeu a fatídica carta do ministério. Ela o acusava, juntamente a seu companheiro de ter ministrado uma poção ilegal e os convocava para um julgamento. Obviamente, a família Potter corria sérios e altos riscos de perdê-lo. Enquanto o julgamento durasse, James ficaria sob tutela do ministério da magia, e caso Harry e Draco fossem considerados realmente culpados, seu filho seria enviado para um orfanato.

Havia mais do que um simples processo formal por detrás dessa história, e Harry e Draco sabiam perfeitamente do que se tratava. Nunca nenhum bruxo fora julgado por ministrar e usar uma poção para engravidar e, infelizmente, naquele ano, um ex-colega sonserino de Draco chamado Theodore Nott subiu ao poder.

Devido ao caso entre o príncipe da sonserina e o menino de ouro ter sido revelado no sétimo ano, o casal acabou ganhando um punhado de "antipatizantes", quase todos ex-sonserinos. O mais forte politicamente era Nott. Harry também sabia que James não iria para orfanato algum, caso tudo desse errado. O garoto provavelmente iria sofrer torturas e torturas, podendo até ser assassinado. E isso, Harry jamais permitiria.

A todo lugar em que Draco e Harry iam, eles tinham a sensação de estarem sendo espionados. Inclusive no trabalho, haviam perdido a sensação de liberdade. Esse problema começou a afetar James, que freqüentemente chegava em casa e ficava com medo de sair novamente, alegando estar sendo observado.

Foi então que o garoto desapareceu misteriosamente. E a prova de que o ministério não tinha nada a ver com isso foi a abertura de um processo, acusando Harry e Draco de esconderem o garoto. Era perfeitamente obvio que para incriminar a família Malfoy Potter, o ministério precisava de James.

O som de alguém na sala interrompeu a linha de pensamento de Harry.

À sua frente estavam Ron preocupado, Draco muito irritado e uma Hermione sorrindo amarelo. Draco caminhou na direção do companheiro e berrou com profunda raiva:

- ELA ME PAGA! EU JURO QUE ESSA 'SANGUE RUIM' ME PAGA, POTTER!

Harry olhou para Hermione chocado. Draco não a chamava de sangue ruim desde que terminaram Hogwarts! E Ron só foi visto tão sério e nervoso, ao mesmo tempo, quando Hermione entrou em trabalho de parto.

- O que aconteceu, Mione? – Perguntou Harry, já de pé.

- Olha, Harry, primeiro se acalme... – Começou Ron

- ACALMAR NADA! – Gritou Draco, histérico – ELA NOS TRAIU, HARRY! NOS TRAIU!

- Como assim?

- Draco, por favor! Já disse que não traí vocês! Foi para o bem do James!

Harry pareceu ficar mais sério do que já estava.

- O que o James tem a ver com isso?

- Granger o levou para o passado – Respondeu o ex-sonserino, procurando recuperar a compostura.

- O QUÊ????

- Harry! Por favor, não se altere – implorou Hermione – foi para salvá-lo!

Harry olhou incrédulo para a amiga. Como ela fizera isso com ele? Tudo bem mandar James de volta para o passado, essa alternativa inclusive havia sido cogitada por Harry. Mas mandá-lo para lá e não avisar que o faria era golpe baixo. Todos esses meses cansativos de busca não valeram em nada!

- E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTOU? – Perguntou Harry, pendendo o controle – Sabe quanto sofrimento passamos sem noticias do nosso filho, Hermione? Pensamos até que ele poderia estar morto!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Desculpem-me!

- É fácil falar, não é? É fácil pedir desculpas e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido! – Cuspiu Draco – Na certa, você nem planejava nos contar isso, não é?

- Para sua informação, Draco, eu não tinha mesmo intenção de lhes contar sobre isso, pelo menos até que aquele processo terminasse.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Por favor, Harry! Eles estavam usando Verissaterum em vocês toda hora! Acha que, se vocês soubessem onde James estava, não teriam contado quando estavam sob o efeito da poção? Acham que eu poria tudo a perder e arriscaria a segurança de James?

Harry e Draco se encararam e perceberam que Hermione falava a verdade. O processo havia acabado apenas há três dias, e se soubessem onde James estava teriam contado mesmo contra sua vontade.

- E o Ron...Ele sabia?

- Claro que não! Também foi interrogado, lembram-se? Contei para ele hoje de manhã. No dia em que mandei James para o passado, fiz com a ajuda da McGonnagall e do Snape. Mandei da lareira de Hogwarts.

- Então foi por isso que você fez o possível para não ser suspeita naquele processo! Por isso que você se ausentou do ministério tão misteriosamente! – Concluiu Ron.

Graças a algumas artimanhas de Hermione, que trabalhava no ministério e era bastante influente por lá, ambos os processos contra Harry e Draco haviam sido arquivados – pelo menos temporariamente, e demoraria por volta de um ano para que Nott arrumasse _outros_ aliados para iniciar um novo.

- Exato. Contei com a ajuda de Dumbledore **¹ **e de Snape e McGonnagall para arquivar os processos e realizar a viagem no tempo.

- Mas...Para onde você mandou Jammie? – Perguntou Harry.

- Para vinte anos no passado. Estávamos exatamente no sexto ano.

- No sexto ano! Mione, ficou louca? E se descobríssemos?

- Na realidade, vocês descobriram. Mas assim que James voltou, a memória de todos que conviveram com ele lá foi apagada, e todos vão agir como se ele nunca tivesse estado lá.

- Assim que James voltou? ELE JÁ VOLTOU? – Perguntou Draco, desesperado.

Um estalo ao próximo a lareira fez com que a atenção de todos fosse desviada para lá.

- Oi papai, pai! – Disse James, sorridente.

Harry e Draco correram ao encontro do filho e o abraçaram, sem dar ao garoto chance de se mexer.

- James, seu idiota! – Disse Draco – Você sumiu por tanto tempo!

- Sentimos tanto sua falta! – continuou Harry, afagando os cabelos rebeldes do filho.

- Senti falta de vocês também – respondeu James, retribuindo a atenção que recebia dos pais. De longe, Ron e Hermione, de mãos dadas, observavam a cena.

- Nós já vamos, gente – anunciou Ron.

- James, mais tarde Antony e Ann vêm te fazer uma visita – piscou Hermione – Acho que mais um dia sem saber onde você estava seria capaz de enlouquecer Ann.

O garoto corou violentamente e Ron e Hermione desaparataram.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

James estava em frente a Dedosdemel, e impacientemente consultava o relógio.

- Está atrasada... – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Em seu desconforto e irritação, nem suspeitava de que estava sendo observado. Do segundo andar de um pequeno estabelecimento em frente a loja de doces, um certo loiro seguia seus passos.

- Ainda acho que não devíamos estar aqui – resmungou Harry deitado na cama.

- Cala a boca, estou ocupado.

- Alugamos esse quarto só pra vigiar o garoto? Cadê a liberdade de ir e vir?

- Estamos lidando com uma Weasley. Liberdade e Weasleys são antônimos perfeitos.

- Deixa o menino em paz, Draco. Aproveitando que estamos aqui, vem pra cama comigo.

- Espera, ela chegou! – Disse, alarmado. Harry bufou.

James estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso quando viu sua bela dama se aproximando. Lá estava ela, perfeita como sempre! Aqueles cabelos ruivos e cacheados perfeitos dançavam com o vento. Aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar quaisquer trevas. As bochechas coradas, devido ao frio reluziam em sua pele branca. Perfeita.

- Fecha a boca, Jamesy. Eu não trouxe o teu babador hoje.

- Ann – cumprimentou, ainda bobo e alegre – Você demorou.

- Se você fosse garota e tivesse um irmão gêmeo com crise de ciúmes queria ver se não se atrasava.

- Antony? Por que ele não te deixaria vir? Sou o melhor amigo dele.

- Mas eu sou a irmã. Se um dia seus papais quiserem te dar uma irmãzinha, você entenderá.

James suspirou. Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até Ann se aproximar mais de James, evidenciando a diferença de altura entre os dois.

- Senti sua falta, seu idiota – sussurrou, de cabeça baixa, dando um leve soco no peito do garoto.

Pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu, mas James sequer se importou com o frio. Ann se aproximou lentamente do garoto, e ficou nas pontas dos pés, oferecendo seus lábios entreabertos para ele. Abaixando-se para poder alcançar aquele convite formidável, James fez com que seus lábios colassem aos de Ann. Seu mundo estava feito! Abraçou a garota, envolvendo-a com seu casaco, para poderem compartilhar do mesmo calor.

- ELES ESTÃO SE BEIJANDO!! – Gritou Draco, mortificado.

- E daí? – Perguntou Harry – Fazemos isso todo dia e você não surta. Alias, fazemos coisas realmente devassas todo dia, muito menos românticas que isso e você adora.

- Mas ela é uma Weasley – gemeu.

- E você um Malfoy Potter.

- Não precisa me lembrar – grunhiu.

Draco se sentiu abraçado por trás.

- Harry!

- Vamos, amor, venha para a cama. Estamos sem fazer isso há horas – Sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

- Ah, seu idiota! Ele foi embora! – Disse, quando percebeu que James e Ann já não estavam em frente a Dedosdemel.

- E eu estou aqui – Disse, acariciando o membro de Draco, por cima da calça.

- Harry!

Harry guiou Draco até a cama, onde o loiro caiu e viu-se beijado pelo marido.

- Não viemos aqui para fazer isso!

- Mas já que estamos aqui, por que não aproveitar? – Falou, mordiscando o pescoço de Draco – relaxe.

Harry foi desabotoando a camisa do marido, atirando-a para fora da cama e iniciando uma seqüência de beijos por toda a extensão de seu tórax. Com o dedo, provocou-o, cutucando o pequeno mamilo rosado. Draco gemeu.

O ex-grifinório sorriu satisfeito com a reação do marido, ele era deliciosamente sensível. Harry molhou os lábios, olhando Draco com luxúria. Delicadamente, tirou suas calças e as de Draco também, deixando o marido seminu abaixo de si. Com a mão, pressionou a protuberância por trás da cueca do marido. Draco arqueou.

- Ahh...Harry...

E pressionou novamente.

- Har...ry...Ahhh

Aproximou sua boca dos ouvidos do loiro e sussurrou:

- Você é delicioso, amor – Em seguida, lambendo o local.

- E você um cretino miserável – sussurrou rouco.

- Também te amo – E o beijou.

Suas mãos deslizaram para dentro da peça intima de Draco, empurrando-a para desnudar o marido de vez. Harry admirou o corpo do loiro por um instante. Adorava fazer isso, pois o marido era simplesmente perfeito!

- Vai ficar me olhando o dia todo ou terminar o que começou?

- Estou pensando seriamente em prosseguir, mas você me hipnotiza.

Draco bufou. Girou o marido a modo de agora Harry estar debaixo dele.

- Permita-me – Disse, mirando os olhos verdes brilhantes de Harry.

Sem cerimônia alguma, Draco tirou o que restava de roupa do marido e atirou longe. Aproximou o rosto do membro ereto de Harry e abocanhou-o de maneira lasciva. Um pequeno choque percorreu o corpo de Harry, que se arqueou para frente. Vitorioso, Draco iniciou o movimento de vai e vem de sua boca, ora usando a língua para provocar Harry.

- Gaa...hh...Draco...Para, eu vou...Eu vou...

- Vá em frente

Tudo o que foi expelido pelo membro de Harry foi engolido por Draco, exceto por uma ou duas gotinhas que espirraram no rosto do loiro. Harry inclinou-se para beijar o marido, sentindo o próprio sabor.

Girando novamente, Harry voltou a ficar em cima, partindo pro 'finalmente'.

Seu dedo acariciou a entrada de Draco, fazendo com que ele gemesse baixinho. Lentamente, Harry foi introduzindo o dedo em Draco, em seguida colocando outro.

- Ahh... Termine logo com isso seu desgraçado – gemeu novamente o loiro.

Harry sorriu para o marido e retirou os dois dedos de dentro dele, para assim poder dar passagem para algo maior. Virou Draco de costas, abrindo suas pernas e fazendo-o ficar de quatro. O loiro agarrou-se ao travesseiro. Embora estivesse acostumado àquilo, não negava que no inicio doía. Gritava escandalosamente o nome de Harry, quando este iniciou a "torturosa" penetração. Para provocar Draco, o moreno ia bem lentamente, enquanto acariciava o membro dele com uma das mãos.

Draco grunhiu algo como 'apresse-se testa rachada, ou me pagarás mais tarde' e Harry entendeu muito bem.

Risonho, resolveu acatar a ordem do marido e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas. A cama se movimentava violentamente e Draco gemia cada vez mais alto.

De repente, o sêmen se Draco jorrou, preenchendo parte da mão de Harry e parte da cama. Poucos segundos depois, foi a vez do marido.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Quando Harry e Draco chegaram em casa, alguém os esperava sentado no sofá.

- Jammie! – Cumprimentou Harry

- Papai, pai – disse sério.

- O que aconteceu?

James mirou Draco e em seguida Harry.

- Aonde vocês foram?

-Dar uma volta, filho. Seu pai estava muito tenso – brincou o moreno, acariciando os ombros de Draco, que o olhou feio.

- E por que resolveram aliviar a tensão sexual justamente em Hogsmead?

- Quem disse que fomos pra lá? – Fraquejou Draco.

- Não sei...Talvez os gemidos do pai...

Harry se engasgou, não sabendo se ria ou se mantinha a compostura. Discretamente, sussurrou para Draco:

- Eu disse que você gritou alto demais, amor – e voltou a rir. O loiro corou violentamente.

- O...qu...e...que...? – gaguejou, procurando saber como aquilo foi possível.

- Todo o segundo andar conseguiu ouvir seus gemidos...Como vocês me esquecem de pôr um feitiço silenciador na porta do quarto? Vocês sabiam que me constrangeram na frente a minha namorada?

- Eu...Merda! Esquecemos o feitiço, Harry! – desesperou-se Draco.

- Hei! James, como você sabia que estávamos no segundo andar? – Harry o encarou feio – O que você foi fazer lá com a namorada, rapazinho?

James levou as mãos à boca e murmurou um palavrão. Ótimo! Pretendia contar do namoro para os pais, mas não revelar que fizera sexo com Ann logo no primeiro dia. Agora os dois lhe encaravam, pedindo explicações e não se cansariam até obtê-las. Sem contar que Antony e Ron iriam lhe arrancar o couro quando descobrissem.

**H**D.**H**D.**H**D.

Pobre James! Vai ficar de castigo por alguns anos... Ou não. Enfim, esse foi o epílogo. Não foi nada demais, eu queria apenas dar uma idéia da vida no futuro ou algo assim e explicar melhor porque James foi pro passado e quem estava e não estava envolvido. O final do James, deixo a critério de vocês, embora acho que já dê para se ter uma idéia dele. Deixo para vocês também, imaginar a vida do Harry e do Dray casados. Um (a) leitor (a) atento (a) consegue extrair preciosas informações sobre a vida deles daí do meio!

**Propaganda básica das futuras fanfic:** Kyou & Yuki, Fruits Basket, adaptação de 'A bela e a fera', comédia e romance. Leiam quando eu postar! E quem não gostar de animes, tem a próxima fanfic Dharry, Tales of a red mainland que já está em fase de criação.

See **ya**


End file.
